Cherry
by Miss Arachin
Summary: Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, hingga suatu saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu mengubah takdir hidupnya. Antara masa lalu, obsesi, cinta, dan pengorbanan. Semua ini tak mudah, disaat ia harus menjaga perasaan sang kekasih. /Rate M/AU/RnR :)
1. Prologue

**Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miss Arachin**

**Main Pairing: Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AU/Rate M, Warning Inside/NC-17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Apa yang lebih baik di dunia ini selain bisa menjeratmu dalam pelukanku? Apa yang lebih indah di dunia ini selain bisa menyentuhmu? Apa yang lebih sempurna di dunia ini selain bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku untuk selamanya?**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Onyx_nya memandang takjub sang gadis yang sudah lama ia nantikan kehadirannya malam ini.

Tubuhnya bangkit seketika setelah terduduk diatas rumput berjam-jam lamanya.

Sekali lagi, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan seseorang yang datang padanya dengan langkah anggunnya yang begitu mempesona.

Surai merah muda panjangnya yang terlihat begitu indah dengan untaian berlian di setiap sisinya.

Gaun yang berkilauan sewarna dengan surainya yang dipadukan dengan warna emas yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka, menampilan leher, lengan dan perutnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ya, gaun emas tipis sebagai atasan yang hanya menutupi dadanya.

Wajahnya yang cantik dengan _emerald_nya yang menawan, mampu menjerat pria manapun masuk ke dalamnya. Bukan hanya manusia, bahkan _makhluk _sepertinya pun akan seperti itu.

_Onyx_ hitamnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi semerah darah, seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"_**Sempurna."**_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan dedaunan dan beberapa kelopak bunga yang turut menyambut kedatangannya.

Surai merah muda sang gadispun turut meramaikan kedatangan sang angin dan ikut manari-nari membuat sang gadis tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Sementara sang pria lagi-lagi hanya bisa meneguk salivanya saat mencium aroma tubuh sang gadis yang membuat dahaga '_liar_'nya kembali muncul.

Tentu saja, ia mampu mencium aroma tubuh sang gadis yang bahkan berjarak beberapa meter darinya saat ini. Ia sudah terlalu _terbiasa_ dengan aroma ini, dan anehnya ia tidak pernah merasa bosan sedikitpun.

"_**Dahaga yang begitu menyiksa."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Pejamkan matamu, maka rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan hilang begitu saja. Kau akan menikmatinya"**_

"_**Terdengar seperti bisikan iblis."**_

Pria itu kembali menyeringai penuh arti,

"_**Ya, Iblis bodoh yang mencintai seorang manusia. Tapi sayangnya, bahkan aku lebih kejam dari Iblis sekalipun, Cherry."**_

.

.

.

Ciuman demi ciuman lembut mendarat di permukaan leher sang gadis yang hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini, meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan sebagai tanda kepemilikan di atasnya. Kedua lengannya mengalungi leher sang pria yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

Sang pria membawa gadis_nya_ ke dalam pelukan yang begitu memabukkan, dengan jemarinya yang beralih pada punggung polos sang gadis dan membelainya lembut penuh damba.

"_**Makhluk bodoh sepertiku yang begitu kelaparan.**_"

Sebelah tangannya bergerak merengkuh wajah sang gadis, merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Sang gadis tersenyum lembut dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat udara dingin yang menerpa kulitnya terus-menerus. Namun ia bertahan, _toh_ udara dingin seperti ini tidak akan mampu membunuhnya jika ada sosok pelindungnya saat ini.

"_**Kau cantik sekali."**_

.

.

.

Perasaannya membuncah, hasratnya yang tertahan menyeruak masuk menguasai tubuhnya.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, ia bisa memiliki gadis ini seutuhnya. Hanya miliknya.

"_**Kau sudah siap, Cherry?"**_

Sang gadis tersenyum, manis sekali. Tidak hanya sang pria yang berpikir seperti itu, ia yakin _makhluk-makhluk_ lain di luar sana juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Sang pria menutupi tubuh sang gadis dengan jubah hitam panjangnya, memberinya kehangatan, mengeratkan pelukannya, memperdalam ciumannya yang telah beralih pada bibir sang gadis saat ini.

Mengabaikan udara malam yang begitu menusuk, mengabaikan waktu yang terus bergerak maju, mengabaikan kehadiran siapapun di tempat ini.

Hanya ada dia dan sang gadis di dalam benaknya saat ini. Hanya mereka berdua.

Membawa gadis_nya_ pada kenikmatan tak berujung.

.

.

.

"_**Darah?"**_

"_**Ada apa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"**_

"_**Aku..."**_

.

.

.

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Aku lebih mencintaimu, Cherry."**_


	2. Style (First Time)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miss Arachin**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Main Characters : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Naruto U., Sai**

**Genre****: Romance, Suspense, Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M, Warning Inside. NC-17**

**.**

_Aku yakin semua hal ini saling berkaitan. Pertama, potongan mimpi yang terus datang setiap malam. Kedua, __sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim yang berada di dalam loker setiap pagi__. Ketiga,__setangkai mawar merah yang muncul setiap harinya__ . Aneh, __kebetulan yang terjadi berulang-ulang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Style (First Time)**

_**"Hen-hentikan...ahh..." deru nafasnya memburu. Keringat mulai turun membasahi dahinya.**_

_**"Ada apa, kau tidak menikmati permainan kita malam ini, Cherry?"**_

_**"A-ahhh...ku-kumohon...ahh..." sang gadis menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan ciuman panas sang pria kembali menyerang dada dan lehernya saat ini. Menciptakan ruam-ruam kemerahan sebagai hasil karya seni indah di atas kulitnya.**_

_**"Tatap mataku, Cherry." sang gadis menurut, **_**emerald**_**nya beralih menatap **_**onyx **_**hitam pria yang sudah diselimuti dengan jutaan nafsu liarnya malam ini.**_

_**"Kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini?" **_**emerald **_**sang gadis meredup. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, lidahnya kelu, kata-katanya tercekat di dalam tenggorokan. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati pria yang begitu ia cintai ini.**_

_**Sang gadis menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. **_

_**"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku begitu gugup." jelas sang gadis dengan suara kecilnya sembari mengusap lembut pipi sang pria pendominasi tepat di atas tubuhnya saat ini. **_

_**Menyalurkan perasaan tertahannya melalui sentuhan yang ia berikan. Menegaskan sang pria bahwa tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalam hatinya untuk melakukan semua ini.**_

_**"Aku tidak akan memaksamu." lanjut sang pria lagi.**_

_**"Tidak, kumohon. Jangan hentikan." sang gadis bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di atas ranjang, membuat sang pria yang telah mencumbunya sejak tadi ikut bangkit dan akhirnya duduk diam tak berkutik. Raut kekecewaan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya. **_

_**Keadaan sang gadis begitu menggairahkan malam ini. Aroma tubuhnya, desah suaranya, deru nafasnya, semua hal itu membuat sang pria tidak mampu lagi menekan hasratnya yang setiap saat meningkat. Bagaikan sebuah candu.**_

_**Sang gadis memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat di wajah sang pria, dan akhirnya menutup jarak di antara keduanya dengan kecupan kecil, namun memberikan efek yang hebat pada pria di depannya.**_

_**"Kau..." sang gadis menjauhkan kepalanya, wajahnya dipenuhi rona kemerahan tipis yang entah mengapa terlihat melengkapi kesempurnaan dirinya saat ini. **_

_**"...Cherry yang nakal." lanjut sang pria dengan seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. **_

_**Perlahan namun pasti, jemari sang pria bergerak menurunkan tali gaun tidur sang gadis, melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, menciptakan sensasi yang luarbiasa saat kulit dingin sang pria menyentuh kulit hangat milik sang gadis.**_

_**Kedua tali telah diturunkan, gaun pun jatuh begitu saja. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila. **_

_**"Ayo, kita mulai."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"...ra! Sakura!" sang gadis yang bahunya tengah diguncang pelan saat ini terlihat begitu terkejut setelah sempat hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri yang entah terjadi berapa kali hari ini.

Mungkin lebih dari tiga kali.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering melamun. Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya gadis lainnya sembari menyampirkan handuk putih kecil di lehernya. Peluh mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan dan sedikit memerah akibat paparan sinar matahari.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian terlalu memperhatikanku rupanya." sahutnya mengelak.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku tidak peduli jika saat ini kau berbohong pada kami semua. Tapi, demi Tuhan, hentikan sikapmu yang melamun sambil sesekali menyentuh bibirmu dan mengusapnya pelan. Kau tahu? Kau membuat mata para pria tertuju padamu. Seakan-akan kau tengah menggoda mereka semua." seru gadis lainnya dengan surai pirang panjangnya yang diikat dan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf jika sikapku tadi mengganggu kalian semua. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." sahut Sakura kecil meyakinkan ketiga temannya.

Sakura, Haruno Sakura lengkapnya. Sembilan belas tahun. Mahasiswi baru yang menempuh pendidikan kedokterannya di perguruan tinggi negeri terkemuka di kota kelahirannya, Konoha, Jepang. Sudah seminggu yang lalu ia menjadi seorang mahasiswi di sini, dan ia bersyukur, ternyata ia mampu beradaptasi cukup baik di tempat barunya ini. Setidaknya, ia memiliki peluang yang besar untuk menciptakan nuansa baru bagi kehidupannya kedepan. Soal fisik, badannya bisa dibilang proporsional dan memenuhi kriteria _'kencantikan seorang gadis'_ seperti apa yang Ino katakan padanya. Rambutnya panjang dengan warna merah muda yang begitu menawan.

Di sampingnya, Yamanaka Ino, _-gadis dengan surai pirang panjang indahnya-_ tengah menunggu dirinya untuk memberikan penjelasan yang logis mengenai sikap aneh dan _menggoda_ yang sempat ia tunjukan tadi. Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa gadis pirang ini akan menjadi teman baiknya, ya, ia pikir begitu. Berbicara tentang pendidikannya, Ino tengah belajar menjadi seorang _model professional_ saat ini, seperti apa yang ia impikan. Usianya menginjak duapuluh tahun. Dan berterimakasihlah padanya, berkat Ino, Sakura belajar banyak hal mengenai dunia _fashion and style_ –_yang menurut Ino gaya berpakaiannya terlalu sederhana dan membosankan_\- serta dunia-dunia lainnya yang baru Sakura ketahui saat ini. Satu lagi, Ino begitu berhati-hati menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap terlihat _ideal_, itu sebabnya ia begitu sensitif jika orang lain mengatakannya '_berisi_'.

Di seberangnya, Hinata Hyuga, gadis manis yang berkutat pada pendidikan sastranya saat ini. Hinata adalah salah satu keluarga bermartabat tinggi yang begitu termuka di kampus ini. Sakura baru mengetahui bahwa keluarga Hinata mempunyai andil yang cukup besar dalam pembangunan _Konoha International University_ serta fasilitas-fasilitas yang tersedia di dalamnya. Mempunyai mata indah berwarna _indigo_, dengan surai biru gelap panjangnya yang selalu dibiarkan tergerai. Usianya juga hampir menginjak duapuluh tahun, namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa wajah Hinata terlihat lebih muda dari usianya saat ini. Itulah sebabnya kesan pertama yang Sakura dapatkan dari gadis ini adalah, '_gadis imut yang baik hati'_.

Terakhir, Tenten. Sakura tidak begitu banyak mengetahui kehidupan gadis _sporty _yang terlihat begitu kelelahan ini dengan kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari, _jogging_. _**Tanpa mengenal waktu, dimanapun kau berada, saat kesempatan datang, lakukanlah**__ ,_ itu yang Tenten katakan padanya. Menurut pengakuan Ino maupun Hinata, Tenten tidak mempunyai nama belakang apapun, hanya Tenten. Ya, hanya Tenten.

Sakura tidak bisa menganggap remeh gadis yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu, Tenten bisa dibilang gadis yang paling menonjol diantara ketiganya. Pertama, dia ahli dalam beberapa jurus beladiri dan kedua, gaya berpakaiannya yang terlihat tidak biasa. Sejauh ini, Sakura bisa melihat Tenten cenderung menggunakan celana panjang dalam kesehariannya dibandingkan dengan rok atau setelan pendek khas para gadis. Surai cokelat indahnya selalu di gulung menjadi dua bagian di atas kepalanya, meninggalkan sisa-sisa rambut yang tidak terikat di bagian samping wajahnya. Satu hal yang pasti, Tenten mempunyai darah Cina mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, itu sebabnya Ino berusaha mati-matian belajar bahasa mandarin agar fasih kedepannya. Benar-benar gadis yang unik.

Kembali ke atmosfer semula, dimana Ino tengah menuntut Sakura menjelaskan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Sakura tahu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dan tentu saja mengganggu dirinya. Entah mereka bertiga percaya ataupun sebaliknya, yang jelas Sakura akan menjelaskannya. Dengan begitu, kecurigaan Ino akan segera hilang dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Baiklah. Dengar, kau yang memaksaku untuk menceritakan semuanya, Ino. Jadi, aku tidak peduli apakah kalian percaya atau tidak," Sakura mengambil nafas dalam, menyapu pandangannya pada tiga pasang mata yang menunjukan sorot ketertarikan sekaligus rasa penasaran yang besar saat ini.

Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan karena Sakura baru saja memanggil Ino tanpa embel-embel '_senpai_'. Saat Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu, Ino menolak mentah-mentah panggilan yang seakan-akan secara tersurat menjelaskan bahwa ia terlihat lebih tua darinya. Begitupun yang terjadi pada Hinata, Hinata menolak panggilan '_Hinata-senpai_' karena menurutnya panggilan itu menyiratkan terdapat perbedaan kedudukan yang tinggi antara senior dan junior. Sedangkan Tenten? Lupakan, ia hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Sakura. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis termuda dari mereka semua.

"Lanjutkan, Sakura." ujar Tenten cepat. Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, kemarin malam aku baru saja bermimpi. Kupikir ini bukan mimpi biasa, karena sebelumnya setiap bermimpi aku akan dengan cepat melupakannya, tapi ini berbeda. Aku mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa mimpi itu, apa yang terjadi denganku dan dimana aku berada. Alur-alur yang tercipta bisa kupahami dengan baik." Sakura menghentikan ceritanya sesaat, ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Hinata tengah menarik bangku yang ia duduki agar mendekat, menciptakan bunyi khas antara kursi dan lantai yang saling beradu. Kelihatannya Hinata begitu tertarik, dan sepertinya itu hal yang bagus.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kau bisa mengingat semua alur di dalam mimpi itu, Sakura? Sedangkan kalian semua tahu, hampir sembilan puluh persen manusia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka impikan." ujar Hinata buka suara.

"Itu yang kumaksud bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi biasa, Hinata. Dan seberapa besar keyakinanku tentang hal ini, aku bisa menceritakan _detail_ mimpi itu pada kalian semua. Itu buktinya." Sakura menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah buku catatan kecil dengan sampul hitam polos.

Ino terkesiap, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena kupikir ini mimpi yang istimewa, aku menuliskan garis besar keseluruhan cerita dalam buku ini. Kalian tahu, menceritakannya disaat jam istirahat pertama ini sungguh tidak efektif. Jadi kupikir kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri." Sakura menyodorkan buku catatan hitam kecil miliknya yang dengan cepat beralih di tangan Tenten.

"Aku ingin lihat, Tenten." seru Ino memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat goresan-goresan tinta yang tertera diatasnya.

Dan saat ini, Sakura bisa melihat Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata yang tengah berkumpul dengan kepala yang sama-sama tertunduk untuk melihat hal penting apa yang ia tuliskan di sana. Entahlah, Sakura merasa bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak memberi tahu buku dan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami pada siapapun. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada gunanya menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi.

Lagipula, siapa tahu mereka semua bisa membantunya mengatasi mimpi aneh ini.

"Sa-sakura..." ujar Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kedua pipinya dipenuhi oleh rona kemerahan tipis saat ini.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura merasakan sesuatu tengah terjadi pada gadis _indigo_ di seberangnya ini, dan mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Kalian berdua sedang bercumbu?" cicit Hinata kecil, baiklah hal yang Sakura takutkan terjadi.

Inilah alasan mengapa dirinya harus mendahulukan kata hati daripada pikirannya sendiri. Meskipun hati terkadang mengutarakan sesuatu yang tidak rasional sekalipun.

"Kau bermimpi bahwa kau sedang melakukan hal yang romantis dengan sosok pria misterius itu, Sakura? Kurasa itu akan menjadi tema yang bagus untuk dijadikan bahan pembuatan novelmu, Hinata." Tenten menepuk kecil bahu Hinata yang masih saja terdiam membisu saat ini. Mungkin pikiran Hinata sedikit kacau setelah melihat isi catatan itu, entahlah.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah, '_cinta seorang gadis dengan pria misterius_' atau '_cinta antara_...'"

"Cukup, Tenten. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat ini?" potong Ino cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Hinata yang justru tengah menatap lekat Sakura tanpa artian yang jelas.

Ino kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membalikkan lembar demi lembar buku catatan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur saja. Maafkan aku Sakura, mungkin kata-kataku ini akan sedikit menyinggung perasaanmu. Kupikir, mimpi tetaplah sebuah mimpi. Seindah apapun mimpi itu, tidak ada kepastian bahwa akan terjadi kedepannya. Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku." ujar Tenten menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal, mungkin merasa canggung dengan pendapat yang baru saja ia katakan pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten, mungkin kau benar." sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ternyata Sakura benar dalam beberapa hal mengenai perkiraannya tentang Tenten. Ia adalah seorang gadis _**realist **_-_orang yang hanya percaya pada hal-hal faktual dan logis_-, lagipula apa yang Tenten katakan ada benarnya juga. Seharunya ia mampu menyadarinya lebih awal.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Tenten, Sakura," Ino kembali masuk ke dalam pembicaraan sembari memberikan buku catatan hitam kecil itu pada pemiliknya.

"...sejujurnya aku tidak begitu yakin dengan hal-hal aneh seperti apa yang kau tuliskan di dalam bukumu itu. Soal mimpi? Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa semua itu akan menjadi kenyataan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur belaka. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak larut dalam mimpi itu." ujar Ino dengan pose berpikir andalannya.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku begitu terkejut saat dimana sosok pria itu bercumbu penuh cinta dengamu. Kupikir itu hal romantis yang menggairahkan." sambung Ino sembari menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas saat ini. Sakura menggeleng kecil, berharap Ino segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Apalagi saat dimana kau menggoda pria misterius itu dengan mengecup bibirnya terlebih dulu. Dan kau tahu, Sakura? Otakku mulai memikirkan hal yang macam-macam." ujar Tenten dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Maksudmu, Sakura akan berhubungan intim dengan pria itu?" tanya Ino pada Tenten yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu vulgar bagi Sakura. Sontak saja _emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengar kesimpulan sepihak itu.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Ino. Kau membuat orang-orang berbalik ke arah kita." bisik Sakura dengan wajahnya yang merona. Sungguh memalukan membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Eh? Kau masih belum terbiasa mendengar hal-hal semacam ini? Ayolah Sakura, sudah seharusnya kau mulai terbiasa dengan obrolan khas dewasa." Ino menepuk kecil bahu Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti, entah apa maksudnya.

"Tapi sejauh ini... apa hubungan antara mimpi yang penuh romansa itu dengan sikap aneh yang kau tunjukan?" tanya Tenten kembali memastikan dengan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seperti apa yang pernah Sakura lakukan sebelumnya.

"Apa karena dia menciummu, kau jadi mengingat hal itu hingga sekarang?" tanya Ino cepat, berharap dugaannya benar.

"Kupikir begitu. Aku mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menciumku dan menyentuhku, kalian tahu, seakan-akan dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu, dan itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi," ujar Sakura kembali menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Degup jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu hebat saat ini.

"...kurasa aku melakukan hal itu di luar kesadaranku." sambung Sakura kemudian.

"Jujur, aku mulai takut sekarang." Ino mendesah pelan dan akhirnya mengamati Sakura dalam diam. Mencoba menganalisa ketidakwajaran dalam diri temannya itu.

"Bagaimana rasa ciuman itu, Sakura?" tanya Tenten lagi, sebagai seorang _**realist**_, sepertinya ia membutuhkan banyak informasi untuk mendukung argumen yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi Sakura tetap menjawabnya, "Manis, hangat, dan basah." sahut Sakura cepat sembari mengecilkan volume suaranya. Oh ayolah, Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika orang lain tahu bahwa mahasiswi baru sepertinya membicarakan hal yang begitu vulgar di kantin yang notabene adalah tempat umum, hal itu pasti akan mengundang perhatian banyak orang dan tentu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan topik lain, cukup untuk topik mengenai mimpi itu." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya cepat dan memasukkan kembali buku catatan kecil hitam itu ke dalam tasnya. Tidak ada hal berarti yang ia dapatkan saat membahas mimpi ini kepada teman-temannya, tidak satupun. Dan jujur, Sakura sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Sakura," panggil Hinata kemudian. Sebuah nada ambigu terdengar di dalamnya.

Sakura menoleh, begitupun Ino dan Tenten. "...aku percaya pada mimpi itu." ujar Hinata mantap.

"Apa?" tanya Tenten terkejut. Baiklah, Hinata tentu sangat tertarik dengan hal ini, ia mahasiswi jurusan sastra, berbeda sekali pemikiran antara dirinya dengan gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya sendiri dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Aku yakin hal itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi, mungkin mimpi itu merujuk pada sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui sekarang." Hinata serius dengan ucapannya kali ini, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menunjukan keraguan atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak menyangka dari ketiga temannya ini, hanya Hinata yang mempercayai mimpinya, jauh seperti apa yang ia harapkan di dalam hatinya. Mendengarnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sakura, kau bilang kau mengingat dengan jelas _detail_ mimpimu itu. Lalu, menurutmu mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang utuh atau hanya sekedar potongan mimpi mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata lagi. Berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

"Ini hanya potongan mimpi. Namun kurasa semua itu tidak terjadi secara berurutan, kau tahu, seperti potongan-potongan _puzzle _yang berceceran." jelas Sakura sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Berusaha mengingat kembali mimpinya kemarin malam.

"Jadi, kau akan terus memimpikan hal yang sama?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ini mimpi pertamaku, tapi aku merasa bahwa akan ada potongan-potongan mimpi lain dan akhirnya terciptalah sebuah mimpi yang utuh." jelas Sakura sembari mengalihkan _emerald_nya pada pintu masuk kantin yang membuatnya...

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura menatap kehadiran tiga orang pria yang baru saja memasuki kantin dengan aura yang terlihat begitu berbeda. Aura mendominasi yang begitu kuat. Mereka terlihat _berbeda_ dari pria-pria lain yang ia temui di kampus ini.

...merasa tertarik.

"Oh, mereka." ujar Tenten terkekeh kecil. Baiklah, apakah ada yang lucu di sekitar sini dan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya?

"Mereka adalah Naruto, pria dengan rambut kuning itu. Sasuke, pria yang berjalan di tengah, dan di sampingnya adalah Sai." jelas Hinata ikut mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kedatangan mereka bertiga.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Mereka itu terkenal akan prestasi yang terus-menerus mereka berikan pada kampus ini, sekaligus kepribadian misterius yang menambah nilai _plus _tersendiri untuk mereka. Kupikir, mereka adalah kelompok pria terpopuler di sini dan lagi, kupikir mereka sangat tampan. Terlebih Sasuke, banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi sayangnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak peduli dengannya, karena pria yang membuatku tertarik saat ini adalah Sai." bisik Ino kecil menyadari ketiga pria yang ia bicarakan datang melewati mereka bertiga menuju meja kantin yang terletak paling ujung di tempat ini.

_Emerald_ Sakura tak sengaja berpapasan dengan _onyx_ kelam Sasuke -_pria di tengah itu_\- saat mereka bertiga melewati meja dimana ia dan ketiga temannya berada. Anehnya, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok Sasuke itu tengah tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai, entahlah. Ketiganya sudah berlalu dan akhirnya menempati sudut kantin ini.

Ada perasaan bergejolak timbul di dalam hati Sakura. Sulit untuk didefinisikan dengan baik, yang jelas sesuatu telah menggerogoti hatinya, menciptakan sebuah pemikiran aneh mengenai ketiganya.

Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya dan melihat sosok tampan yang Ino katakan tadi tengah berbicara satu sama lain dan entah mengapa Sakura berpikir bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting, terlihat dari raut wajah ketiganya, kecuali pria yang duduk paling ujung saat ini, Sai. Ekspresinya begitu datar, kelewat datar hingga Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa ia bukanlah manusia, mungkin itu terdengar jahat. Jika terbukti manusia sekalipun, Sai adalah orang tanpa emosi dan ekspresi pertama yang baru kali ini ia temukan dalam hidupnya.

_Emerald_ Sakura masih saja memandangi ketiga pria yang jaraknya cukup jauh saat ini, menebak dan membuat argumen-argumen kecil tentang hal yang baru saja membuatnya merasa penasaran dan tertarik di waktu yang bersamaan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti seketika, sang pria dengan _onyx _hitamnya berbalik dan mendapati Sakura tengah menatap mereka bertiga. Bukan, bukan _onyx_ hitam milik Sai, tapi, _onyx _yang lainnya. _Onyx_ sang pria yang duduk diantara kedua temannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mampu menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Mati sudah. Mungkin mereka bertiga akan berpikir bahwa gadis baru sepertinya tengah mencoba merayu salah satu diantara mereka.

Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang?

Sakura berbalik secepat mungkin, menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jujur saja, ia malu sekali. Dan hal itu sungguh mengganggu hatinya.

"Betah berlama-lama menatap mereka, Sakura?" goda Ino menyeringai tipis, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ino? Aku hanya penasaran saja." ujar Sakura kembali meminum jus _strawberry_nya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Jangan pernah ganggu Sai, Sakura. Dia milikku." ujar Ino tertawa kecil. "Satu lagi, pria dengan rambut kuning itu, Naruto, sudah lama Hinata menyukainya." sambung Ino cepat membuat Hinata tersedak _vanilla shake_nya tanda terkejut.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun sejauh ini, namun semuanya sudah terjawab dengan adanya guratan tipis kemerahan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan Tenten dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura beralih pada Tenten.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa hanya karena mereka berdua menyukai kedua pria itu, lalu kau berpikir bahwa aku menyukai yang satunya. Tidak. Jangan. Lagi." seru Tenten dengan penekanan yang tinggi di ketiga kata terakhirnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." sahut Sakura kecil.

"Tentu saja kau menolak Sasuke, kau kan' sudah memiliki Neji atau mungkin Lee?" goda Ino kemudian.

"Diam, Ino." seru Tenten ketus.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil salad buah sebagai penutup. Kalian mau?" Sakura bangkit dan mulai menunggu ketiganya untuk menjawab tawarannya.

"Tidak." sahut Tenten cepat.

"Kurasa tidak, terimakasih atas tawarannya." tolak Hinata halus.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabanku, Sakura." ujar Ino kecil. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini, yang jelas jujur ia tidak menyangka di jam istirahat ini Ino hanya meminum segelas jus sayuran saja. Mungkin Ino perlu melonggarkan agenda _diet khusus_nya saat ini.

"Kurasa aku tahu, Ino. Tapi tetap saja, jangan terlalu menyiksa dirimu seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sakura melangkah kecil sembari membawa nampan berukuran sedang menuju meja-meja panjang yang disusun berjajar dengan berbagai hidangan tersedia di atasnya.

Nafsu makannya mungkin sedikit meningkat akhir-akhir ini, mungkin memang ia membutuhkan asupan energi yang banyak dan begitu ekstra untuk menjalani hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran di sini yang sejujurnya lebih berat dibandingkan di tempat kuliahnya dulu.

Ada beberapa banyak pilihan di sini, namun salad buah-lah yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.

"Hei."

Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar sapaan seseorang di belakangnya. Tubuhnya seakan mati begitu saja. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya saat ini, beruntung reaksinya cepat.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" lanjutnya lagi. Melupakan hidangan salad buah di depannya, _emerald_nya teralihkan pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaanku." lanjut pria bernama Sasuke itu tenang.

"Ah...oh, hai juga." sahut Sakura kemudian.

"Mungkin terdengar aneh, kita belum saling berkenalan tapi kau sudah mengenalku." ujar Sasuke dengan posisinya yang menyamping membuat pandangan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang sedari tadi mengawasinya terhalangi begitu saja.

Mati kau, Sakura. Apa jawabanmu selanjutnya?

"Oh itu, kurasa tidak aneh rasanya jika orang sepertimu dan teman-temanmu tidak dikenal oleh siapapun di kampus ini." sahut Sakura seadanya.

"Jawabanmu tidak memuaskanku." ujar Sasuke tanpa emosi apapun terpancar di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku..."

"Tolong katakan pada teman-temanmu untuk berhenti memikirkan dan membicarakan kami."

Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, namun secepat mungkin Sakura bereaksi dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura bingung, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang logis atas semua ketidakwajaran ini.

"Oh iya. Saranku, hentikan sikap menggodamu itu, bukan hanya pria-pria lain yang memperhatikanmu, aku juga ikut tergoda karenanya."

_Emerald _Sakura membulat sepenuhnya. Ia begitu terkejut. Mengapa? Mengapa pria itu tahu? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Oh iya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Haruno Sakura."

Baiklah. Sakura muak. Entah mengapa ia begitu muak. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang baru saja dikenalnya hari ini mengetahui semua, segalanya tentang hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

BRAK. Sakura menyimpan kasar nampan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya selama percakapan berlangsung. Dengan cepat, ia berlalu dari kantin. Setidaknya ia bisa pergi kemanapun, asal tidak bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Jelas menyebalkan, seenaknya saja mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran seisi kantin padanya, Sakura melenggang pergi dan akhirnya hilang begitu saja dari pandangan semua orang.

"Tunggu, dia bisa membaca pikiran dan mengetahui semuanya?" langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan lokernya setelah berjalan melewati koridor-koridor padat mahasiswa sepanjang perjalanan. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan kombinasi angka dan huruf yang digunakan sebagai kata kunci loker miliknya.

"Lebih baik pergi ke perpustakaan. Oh ya ampun, aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten, bodohnya aku!" Sakura menepuk kecil dahinya sendiri, namun kekesalan tak cukup sampai di situ, sepucuk surat tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja tepat di bawahnya.

"Lucu sekali. Sebuah surat yang tidak kuingat pernah kusimpan di dalam sini."

Sakura memungut surat polos tanpa amplop itu dan membukanya dalam diam.

_**'Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Senang berkenalan denganmu.**_

_**Kuharap kita bisa berteman secepatnya.'**_

Sakura jatuh terduduk tepat di depan lokernya, menggenggam erat surat itu tanpa berniat membacanya kembali. Tidak ada nama pengirim tertera di dalamnya. Apakah ini hanya sebuah gurauan? Maaf saja, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik hari ini, setelah mimpi aneh yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam, pertemuan dengan pria menyebalkan di dalam kantin, dan sebuah surat yang menambah kekesalannya hari ini.

"Hei, perlu bantuan?" sebuah tangan terulur begitu saja tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau? Naruto?" tanya Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Senang rasanya kau mengenalku." sahutnya ramah dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_'perasaan apa ini?'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

**Sakura POV**

Baiklah, tenang, dan terus berjalan. Abaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang kau temui Sakura. Fokuslah untuk terus berjalan. Hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan setelah itu kau bisa langsung memasuki perpustakaan.

Ah! Tetap saja tidak bisa. Tidak dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini. Tentu saja, Naruto kini tengah menggenggam sebelah tanganku, membuat beberapa mahasiswi melemparkan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan satu persatu. Jelas, pria yang berada di sampingku ini bukan pria biasa, dalam arti kiasan, dia adalah salah satu pria yang mempunyai kontribusi ybesar bagi kampus ini, disegani, dan sepertinya dia adalah pria yang menyenangkan, terlihat dari cara orang-orang menyapanya sepanjang perjalanan.

Anehnya, seharusnya aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan saat seorang pria menggenggam lembut sebelah tanganku seperti ini. Setelah kupikir berulang kali, gadis mana yang tidak merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya saat seorang pria mau bersusah-susah membantumu berdiri dan akhirnya menggenggam erat tanganmu seperti ini? Mustahil rasanya jika kau tidak merasakan apapun.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan sebelah tanganku terus di genggam seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja, bayangan Hinata melintasi pikiranku, membuatku merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu?" ujarku sehalus mungkin, kuharap aku tidak melukai perasaannya.

"Ah iya, aku minta maaf." sahutnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Genggaman kami pun terlepas begitu saja.

"Naruto, apa kau sakit? Kurasa tubuhmu panas sekali, mungkin kau demam."

Jujur, apa yang baru saja kukatakan memang benar adanya. Bukan karena ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan atau mengganti topik yang ada, apa yang kukatakan memang benar-benar terjadi.

Suhu tubuh Naruto rasanya cukup panas, panas yang tidak wajar untuk ukuran suhu tubuh manusia normal pada umumnya. Namun, sejauh ini kulihat tampaknya dia baik-baik saja, mungkin kelewat baik sehingga ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Jujur, aku tidak bisa memahaminya dengan baik.

"Kau pikir begitu? Hahaha...tentu saja aku tidak demam atau apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." sahutnya setelah tadi sempat tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana letak kelucuan yang kukatakan sehingga dia bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, atmosfer yang ada hanya diisi oleh kekosongan tak berarti. Hal ini kugunakan dengan baik untuk kembali mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, dan hal apa saja yang masih mengganjal saat ini.

Akan kusimpulkan beberapa hal.

Pertama, mengenai mimpi yang kualami kemarin malam, masih saja meninggalkan bekas tak kasat mata di dalam hati dan pikiranku. Entahlah, seolah-olah aku terjebak di dalamnya. Dan beruntungnya, Hinata mempercayai mimpiku.

Kedua, pertemuanku untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke. Kupikir hal ini berjalan dengan buruk -_sangat buruk_-, aku tidak menyangka pria yang di elu-elukan setiap gadis di kampus ini bisa bersikap cukup menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku tahu, alasan yang terdengar klise sepertinya.

Ketiga, sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam lokerku. Mengapa hal ini begitu janggal? Karena, setiap loker yang ada di sini tidak memiliki ruang sekecil apapun untuk menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalamnya, untuk bisa membukanya diperlukan kombinasi angka dan huruf sebagai kata kunci dengan panjang minimal 10 karakter. Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin memasukkan surat untuk diriku sendiri, dan berpura-pura bahwa surat itu baru saja dituliskan oleh orang lain, terdengar tidak logis rasanya.

Apakah aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Tenten?

Kurasa, untuk saat ini kusimpan dulu beberapa bukti yang ada. Mungkin mimpi dan surat ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, kebetulan selalu terjadi pada siapapun kan'?

Keempat, aku, Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi baru sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, berjalan berdampingan dengan salah satu mahasiswa populer di sini? Dan lagi, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bisa merasakan gejolak yang aneh saat berjalan bersamanya.

"Naruto," ujarku kecil. "Bagaimana kau bisa datang padaku tadi, sedangkan kau dan kedua temanmu berada di kantin?" tanyaku berbasa-basi, kuharap ia mau menjawabnya.

"Aku pergi dari kantin setelah kau pergi, Sakura." sahutnya tenang.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa mengenalku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku, Sasuke, dan Sai? Apa karena teman-temanmu itu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku mengenal kalian bertiga dari teman-temanku. Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku menuntut.

**NORMAL POV**

"Setiap mahasiswi atau mahasiswa baru di kampus ini akan menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semuanya. Dan tentu saja, hal itu berlaku padaku, oh ayolah, aku hanya manusia _biasa_, aku juga mengorek berbagai macam informasi mengenai seperti apa mahasiswi baru di kampus ini? Lagipula data semua mahasiswa lama maupun baru ada di dalam perpustakaan. Semua informasi umum ada di dalamnya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Langkah Sakura maupun Naruto terhenti tepat di depan perpustakaan.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan pergi ke dalam perpustakaan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura memancing.

"Itu hal yang mudah untuk kudengar." lagi-lagi jawaban ambigu yang bisa ia tangkap sejauh ini.

Sakura mematung selama beberapa detik.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, Sakura." ujar Naruto kecil.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik." lanjutnya lagi sembari berlalu dan hilang dari pandangan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus ia luruskan sejauh ini.

"Maaf, apakah kau Haruno Sakura?" tepukan kecil di bahunya membuatnya berbalik secepat mungkin.

"Ya, benar."

"Ini untukmu." _emerald _Sakura membulat melihat setangkai mawar merah indah berada dalam genggaman seorang wanita paruh baya dengan _nametag_ '_Aida Yuki_' tertera di sana.

"Dia bilang mawar ini untukmu. Kau gadis yang mungkin terpilih." ujarnya tanpa emosi, nada bicaranya tenang, dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

Sakura menerima mawar cantik itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Terimakasih banyak." sahut Sakura kecil.

Wanita bernama Aida Yuki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya.

"Aroma yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku." Sakura kembali menyesapi aroma mawar itu lebih dalam.

_**'Kau menyukainya?'**_

"Siapa yang berbicara?"

_**'Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya.'**_

Sakura berbalik, berputar, namun tidak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya. Kata-kata yang terdengar sejauh ini, memang ditunjukkan untuknya.

_**'Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu.'**_

"Hentikan semua ini!" seru Sakura berusaha menekan emosinya yang hampir saja meledak.

Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila karena berbicara seorang diri seperti ini.

_**'Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.'**_

"Tenang Sakura, ini hanya halusinamu saja." gumam Sakura berusaha menghalau rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja menjalari tubuhnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

_**'Ini bukan halusinamu, Cherry.'**_

"Cherry?" suara misterius itu baru saja memanggilnya, Cherry?

Cherry?

Sakura berlari menjatuhkan mawar itu tepat di depan perpustakaan, mengusir rasa takut yang masuk menguasai hatinya saat ini. Ia berlari, mendekap erat beberapa buku tebal yang seharusnya ia pelajari di dalam perpustakaan, namun semua hal itu pupus begitu saja.

BRUK.

Sakura menabrak seseorang, beruntung mereka berdua tidak terjatuh. Ia bisa merasakan lengan kokoh seseorang tengah menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara tak asing yang datang menginterupsi dirinya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter**


	3. Unwritten

_"Aku takut. Aku mulai takut dengan berbagai hal yang kualami hari ini. Aku butuh seseorang untuk bisa menenangkan diriku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar membutukannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miss Arachin**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Main Characters : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Naruto U., Sai**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M, Warning Inside. NC-17**

**.**

_"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk meluruskan hal-hal yang selama ini terus mengusikku. Apapun caranya. Meskipun hal itu menyakitiku, selama semua teka-teki ini terjawab, aku tidak peduli."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****Unwritten**

Sakura begitu kalut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Suara-suara aneh yang sempat menginvasinya adalah klimaks yang ia dapatkan dari rangkaian hal-hal mengejutkan yang terjadi hari ini. Tubuhnya gemetar, seakan-akan sosok tak kasat mata itu tengah mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" suara tenang di hadapannya membuatnya terkejut. Menyebabkan dekapan tangan pada bukunya melonggar, sehingga buku-buku tebal itu jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi debuman hebat yang mengundang perhatian banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." tawar Sasuke bersiap membantu gadis manis yang baru saja menabraknya ini.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." ujar Sakura mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh dengan cepat, suasana hatinya bertambah buruk saat bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang gadis yang berani menolak bantuannya seperti ini. Ia menyeringai penuh arti, apakah ia perlu menambahkan sedikit bumbu dalam permainan ini?

Sakura begegas bangkit, "Maaf sudah menolak bantuanmu, Sasuke."

"Untuk beberapa hal yang kualami hari ini...ah, lupakan."

Sakura berlalu dari hadapan pria _onyx_ ini dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ketakutan sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini, hingga sugesti yang ia dapatkan dari dalam hatinya hanya satu, pergi sejauh mungkin menghindari Sasuke.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Mengapa ia menolak bantuan Sasuke dan mengapa pula ia merasakan ketakutan yang besar saat bertemu dengan pria itu. Sakura yakin, perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya.

Sakura kembali melangkah cepat dengan kepala tertunduk. Peluh dingin mengalir membasahi dahinya. Satu-satunya tujuannya saat ini adalah pergi ke dalam kelasnya dan menenangkan dirinya di sana, melupakan semuanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua hal ini akan membaik setelahya.

"Sakura!" seru suara tak asing beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Ino!" seru Sakura cepat. Ia berlari menghampiri sahabat pirangnya yang tampak cantik dengan balutan kaos ungu serta _blazzer_ kuning dan rok lipat beberapa senti di atas lutut yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang menggoda saat ini.

"Hei, Saki. Ada apa?" tanya Ino menuntut penjelasan. Tampak kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi sembari membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

"Ino..." lirih Sakura pelan. Ia semakin berjalan mendekat, membuat Ino memeluknya seerat mungkin. Sungguh, Ino begitu menyayangi Sakura dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Walaupun nyatanya ia baru berteman dengan gadis musim semi ini sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Saki, ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu, kau pergi begitu saja dari kantin. Membuat aku, Hinata, dan Tenten cemas. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Beruntung aku menemukanmu di sini." jelas Ino dengan senyum lembutnya, mampu meluluhkan hati Sakura saat ini. Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Merasa bersalah atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian semua khawatir." sahut Sakura melepas pelukan Ino padanya.

Sejujurnya, emosinya sempat tidak stabil saat insiden bersama Sasuke di kantin tadi. Sakura tahu, aneh rasanya jika ia terus larut dalam perasaan kesal yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka jika seseorang menginvasi hal pribadinya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sasuke, dengan seenaknya, ia mampu mendengar hal-hal yang ia dan teman-temannya bicarakan, bahkan sebelum Sasuke memasuki kantin. Bagaimana mungkin? Kecuali jika Sasuke mempunyai alat khusus yang digunakan untuk menguping pembicaraanya.

Dan lagi, sejak kapan Sasuke memperhatikan kebiasaan yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini? Sakura yakin ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu. Apa mungkin Sasuke membuntutinya? Ah, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Sakura, kau tidak bertengkar dengan Sasuke kan'? Kulihat kalian berdua membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya penting, dan-"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku, Ino. Tapi sungguh, aku baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kelasku akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Sampai jumpa." Sakura berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Ino yang saat ini tengah mematung sempurna setelah melihat kepergiannya.

"Saki, ada apa dengamu?" gumam Ino kecil. Ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya?

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu memberikannya waktu untuk sendiri, Ino." lamunan Ino buyar begitu saja saat seseorang tengah merangkulnya erat saat ini. Memberikan hatinya sebuah kehangatan tak terkira melalui sentuhan lembutnya.

"Sai." ujar Ino pelan. Kedua pipinya terlihat bersemu merah.

"Kau harus percaya padanya." ujar Sai lembut. Mengecup kecil bibir Ino, berusaha menenangkan hati kekasihnya ini.

"Terimakasih, Sai." sahut Ino kembali berjalan dengan Sai di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan rangkulan hangatnya dari bahu kekasihnya ini.

"Kau keberatan jika pulang nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu?" tanya Sai setelahnya, membuat darah Ino berdesir cepat saat ini. Pertanyaan sederhana yang baru Sai lontarkan tadi mampu membuat Ino merasakan gejolak tak kasat mata dalam dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, ayahku sedang pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari, ibuku pergi mengunjungi rumah nenek dan tinggal di sana selama satu minggu. Sai, mungkin kau tidak keberatan untuk tinggal menemaniku, tentunya jika kau mau. Ta-tapi aku tidak memaksa." ujar Ino cepat dengan sedikit terbata, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu hebat saat ini.

"Ma-maksudku, aku sendiri di rumah." lanjut Ino lagi.

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Ino tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Mungkin Sai akan mengecapnya sebagai gadis murahan yang berani mengajak kekasihnya tidur terlebih dulu atau apapun itu, disaat tidak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Ia tidak menghiraukan apapun bahkan resiko yang mungkin menanti mereka kedepannya. Karena Ino akan melakukan hal ini, atau hal bodoh apapun, asalkan ia bisa terus bersama dengan Sai, kekasihnya, cintanya.

Bahkan Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan istilah, _'cinta itu membutakan semuanya_'.

Selama ada Sai di sampingnya, selama ia bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Kurasa aku menyetujuinya, Ino. Itu tawaran yang bagus."

Bagaikan dirasuki jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, hati Ino membuncah begitu saja. Rasa bahagia ini, membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya sendiri.

'_Aku tahu, Sai tidak akan pernah menolak apapun yang kumau._' batin Ino senang, mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Koridor utama sudah sepi saat ini, bel pertanda kelas dimulai pun sudah berbunyi nyaring beberapa kali. Ino dan Sai memutuskan untuk menepi di antara jarak yang tercipta antara loker yang satu dengan loker lainnya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman saat ini, keduanya memulai permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat yang lalu. Bercumbu dan terus bercumbu. Menciptakan desahan-desahan tertahan serta erangan kecil sebagai melodi permainan mereka.

Ino sudah buta akan hal ini. Ia telah masuk terlalu jauh dengan sesuatu yang disebut dengan cinta. Sentuhan Sai di tubuhnya membuatnya candu, dan jujur, Ino begitu haus akan hal itu.

"Kau akan terlambat nanti." gumam Sai kecil disela-sela permainan mereka. Nafasnya begitu berat dan memburu.

"A-akuhh...ti-tidak peduli, Sai. Terlambat li-lima belas menit tidak akan membuatku dikeluarkan dari kampus i-inih kan?" Ino tertawa kecil dalam hati, sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini?

Sai menyeringai tipis.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan. Tidak ada kamera pengintai di sini." sahut Sai kemudian.

* * *

"Baiklah, seperti yang pernah kukatakan kemarin, aku akan membagikan hasil tes pertama kalian minggu ini. Untuk yang mendapatkan nilai kurang dari B, kalian wajib mengulang tes ini. Kalian semua mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti." seru mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di kelas pendidikan kedokteran ini serempak.

"Aku penasaran dengan tes pertama kita ini, Sakura." seru seseorang dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat berbinar saat ini.

"Kupikir begitu Amaru, apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti tes di sini." sahut Sakura kecil.

Amaru, salah satu mahasiswi senior di sekolah ini. Menurut Sakura, Amaru adalah gadis yang menyenangkan dan pandai bergaul dengan siapapun. Mempunyai surai panjang berwarna jingga tua dengan tanda hitam kecil di sebelah kanan matanya. Amaru adalah gadis yang selalu terlihat bersemangat dan ambisius dalam segala hal, mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura merasa cocok berteman dengan gadis ini.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia bergegas bangkit mengambil hasil tesnya di depan.

"Sakura, kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Pertahankan nilaimu kedepan." Sakura sumringah mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Nona Tsunade." sahut Sakura kecil dan berlalu menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak di barisan paling depan di kelas ini.

"Berapa nilaimu, Sakura?" tanya Amaru penasaran. Mencoba menerka-nerka hasil yang Sakura peroleh di tes pertamanya ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Ini." ujar Sakura sembari memperlihatkan hasil tesnya pada gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna, Sakura!" seru Amaru kemudian. Merasa kagum dengan nilai sempurna yang Sakura dapatkan, padahal gadis ini baru satu minggu berada di kelas ini.

"Ini juga berkat bantuanmu, Amaru." sahut Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_nya pada hasil tes pertamanya.

Hening.

Sakura mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, pria yang terus-menerus mengusik hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Pria yang mampu membuatnya merasakan gejolak aneh yang tak bisa ia definisikan dengan baik.

_"Amaru."_

_"Terimakasih banyak, Nona Tsunade."_

"Sakura, Sakura!" seru Amaru mengguncang pelan lengan Sakura.

"Sakura!" seru Amaru lagi.

"Ya, ya. Ada apa, Amaru?" tanya Sakura terkejut. _Emerald_nya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Uh, kau melamun lagi!" seru Amaru kesal melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Amaru tidak suka jika diabaikan seperti itu.

"Ayolah, Amaru." desak Sakura kecil. Ia merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf." lanjut Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mengajariku materi ini setelah kelas selesai nanti. Kau tahu, aku mendapatkan nilai A-." jelas Amaru menatap hasil tesnya sedih. Ia mengharapkan nilai A, nilai sempurna yang didapatkan Sakura pada tes pertamanya ini.

"Apakah itu sebuah ancaman? Tapi, baiklah. Kupikir aku tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa setelah kelas bubar nanti." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya cepat. Setidaknya ia memang harus menyibukkan dirinya seperti ini agar ketakutan yang ia rasakan segera menghilang.

Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_nya menuju jendela besar yang menjadi penghubung antara kelasnya dengan dunia luar yang mulai sepi saat ini sembari menopang dagunya. Langitpun perlahan namun pasti berubah warna menjadi kelabu gelap, menyebabkan perubahan cuaca yang begitu besar pertanda hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Aku harap tidak turun hujan hari ini. Apalagi jika petir datang." ujar Amaru kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Sejauh ini Amaru bisa menangkap kegelisahan yang terpatri di wajah kawan dekatnya.

"Kuharap begitu, Amaru. Akan sangat merepotkan jika kita kehujanan nanti." sahut Sakura setelahnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya harap tenang! Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa materi baru hari ini. Setelah itu akan ada _essay _yang harus kalian isi. Kalian akan mempresentasikan hasilnya berpasangan." titah Nona Tsunade -_rektor merangkap dosen besar di kampus ini_\- dengan nada tegas kentara di dalamnya. Manik emasnya menatap tajam seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di ruangan ini, menjelaskan posisinya sebagai pendominasi hari ini.

"Sakura." cicit Amaru kecil.

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan." sahut Sakura beberapa detik kemudian.

Tanpa perlu kata-kata tambahan apapun, Sakura sudah tahu, ia paham bahwa Amaru telah memintanya menjadi _partner _kerjanya hari ini. Dan sejujurnya, Sakura merasa beruntung. Ia beruntung karena Amaru adalah _partner _yang tepat untuknya.

"Hari yang panjang." gumam Sakura kecil.

_Emerald_nya mulai terfokus pada Nona Tsunade yang tengah menjelaskan beberapa materi di depan. Sesekali ia beralih pada _lapto_pnya dan kembali menulis sesuatu di _smartboard_. Tak jarang Nona Tsunade melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan, dan Sakura dengan senang hati bersedia untuk menjawabnya begitupun Amaru.

Baik Sakura maupun Amaru saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik, sebuah senyum kecil terukir dengan jelas di wajah mereka.

'_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu._' batin Sakura dan Amaru bersamaan.

* * *

"Huwaaa...Terimakasih banyak, Sakura! Kau benar-benar membantuku hari ini." seru Amaru senang, mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecilnya. Suaranya terdengar menggema di ruang kelas yang begitu hening saat ini.

"Jangan lupa kita ini rival, Amaru. Kalau kau lengah sedikit saja, aku bisa melampauimu." sahut Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

Pukul 16.07, kelas memang sudah bubar sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Yang tersisa di ruangan ini hanyalah Sakura dan Amaru yang selesai berdiskusi mengenai materi yang baru saja dijelaskan Nona Tsunade. Amaru-lah yang mendesak Sakura untuk meluangkan waktunya, dan Sakura pikir ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan permintaan itu.

"Huh, kau ini! Tentu saja aku ingat, Sakura. Apakah salah jika kita menjadi rival dan sahabat sekaligus?" tanya Amaru mulai memasukkan beberapa buku tebal ke dalam tasnya. Mengatur baik-baik penempatan bukunya di dalam tas ransel cokelat gelap miliknya.

"Menurutku terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi, kupikir itu bisa saja terjadi." sahut Sakura sembari mengikat rambut panjangnya secepat yang ia bisa. Terbersit keinginan Sakura untuk memotong pendek rambutnya, setidaknya hal itu membuatnya lebih leluasa dalam bergerak.

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali, Sakura." ujar Amaru meneliti. Menopang dagunya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Yang penting rambutku terikat, itu sudah baik Amaru. Lagipula, tidak ada yang memerhatikan bagaimana penampilanku sore ini kan'? Kau tahu, kurasa aku gadis yang buruk dalam hal berdandan atau semacamnya." sahut Sakura jujur.

Sakura memang gadis dengan _fashion _yang terkesan cuek, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan feminin di dalamnya. Contohnya hari ini, saat ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang merah tua dengan rok lipat biru tua dan sepatu _oxford_ perpaduan putih dan cokelat muda yang terlihat kontras dan indah di kulit putih susunya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa lebih nyaman menggunakan _fashion casual _yang kelihatan cocok untuknya. Gaya berpakaiannya hari ini adalah hasil usulan Ino kemarin, ia menyuruhnya untuk tampil lebih feminin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Padahal aku ingin sekali belajar sesuatu yang berbau wanita padamu, Sakura. Kupikir, caramu berdandan itu sudah terlihat baik." ujar Amaru dengan Sakura berjalan di sampingnya, sama-sama keluar dari kelas mereka sore ini.

"Apa? Kau memintaku mengajarimu? Jangan buat aku tertawa, Amaru." ujar Sakura geli.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin belajar menjadi sedikit lebih feminim dan bergaya layaknya anak perempuan pada umumnya. Ya, walaupun kau tidak memiliki kriteria itu, tapi kurasa kau bisa mengajariku."

"Uh, apakah aku seburuk itu?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Hahaha...aku hanya bercan-"

"Diam, Amaru!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk tepat di bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersuara.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Amaru cepat, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Sakura yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat cemas saat ini. Seakan-akan ia tengah merasakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan namun kehadirannya benar-benar nyata.

"A-ada apa? A-aku tidak dengar apapun." jawab Amaru takut.

"Aku mendengarnya, Amaru. Sungguh." sahut Sakura meyakinkan.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di koridor utama saat ini. Setelah keluar dari kelas pendidikan dokter di gedung paling depan, mereka berlalu menuju koridor utama yang terlihat begitu sepi dan gelap tanpa penerangan apapun. Langit mendung kelabu menambah kesan menakutkan sore ini.

Entah hanya kebetulan atau tidak, keadaan koridor memang terlihat sepi tanpa seorangpun di sekitar sini. Seolah-olah penghuni kampus menghilang di telan bumi dan menjelma menjadi sosok tak kasat mata yang tengah menggangu mereka berdua.

KRIET.

"SAKURAAA...SUARA APA ITU!" jerit Amaru histeris.

"Amaru, tenanglah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanya suara pintu yang terbuka." sahut Sakura menenangkan Amaru juga dirinya sendiri yang mulai diselimuti ketakutan.

"Lagipula jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya, aku akan melindungimu dan segera menghajar pelakunya." lanjut Sakura cepat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"K-kau tidak takut sama sekali?" tanya Amaru kecil.

"Oh, Amaru. Aku gadis biasa yang juga merasa takut. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa melindungimu dan diriku sendiri dengan beberapa gerakan _karate _yang kupelajari. Ayo jalan." jelas Sakura kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar yang nyatanya memang kosong tanpa tanda-tanda pergerakan apapun sejauh yang ia tangkap saat ini.

"Aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu, Sakura. Tentang suara yang kau dengar tadi...sebenarnya apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Amaru penasaran sembari melangkah kecil di belakang Sakura.

"Aku mendengar langkah seseorang, Amaru." sahut Sakura pelan.

"EH?! Ya-yang benar?" tanya Amaru dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Amaru, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Belum tentu apa yang kudengar itu benar. Mungkin saja langkah kaki yang kudengar adalah langkah kaki kita berdua yang menggema sepanjang koridor. Sudah, lupakan saja." sahut Sakura menepuk kecil bahu Amaru sembari tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang diliputi ketakutan.

Sebenarnya, Sakura hanya berpura-pura. Ia berbohong. Sejujurnya, Sakura memang merasakan langkah kaki lain dari tempatnya berasal. Demi Tuhan, Sakura merasakan seseorang tengah mengikuti mereka berdua saat ini. Namun, saat ia berbalik, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di belakang. Jika dibilang halusinasi, ini lebih dari sekedar kau merasakan sesuatu namun sulit untuk digambarkan dengan baik. Apakah jika sedang berhalusinasi, ia akan mendengar suara-suara aneh senyata ini?

BRUK. DUAK. BUG.

"SAKURA! APA KAU MENDENGARNYA?!" pekik Amaru kaget. Tentu saja debuman yang berulang-ulang terdengar memang tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka. Sesuatu tengah terjadi saat ini. Sakura yakin itu.

Kedua matan Amaru terlihat memancarkan ketakutan yang begitu besar, ia segera beralih menuju tubuh Sakura, menjadikannya sebagai tameng perlindungan. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar dengan peluh dingin membanjiri dahi dan lehernya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Tenangkan dirimu, Amaru. Ada aku di sini." sahut Sakura tenang. Jika ia hanyut dalam atmosfer ketakutan serta ketegangan seperti ini, habislah mereka berdua.

"Aku akan memeriksanya." lanjut Sakura cepat.

"Saku-"

"Kau bisa pergi, Amaru. Bukankah, kau sedang menunggu paman Shino di lapangan parkir? Aku berjanji akan menemuimu secepatnya." sahut Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Amaru cemas.

"Kau bisa-"

"Aku akan bersamamu, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi!" seru Amaru bersungguh-sungguh. Tentu saja, Amaru tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di sini.

Ia akan menjadi orang terkejam di dunia jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu." sambungnya lagi. Dan sejujurnya Sakura memang menghindari perdebatan yang akan terjadi jika ia melanjutkan percakapan ini kedepannya.

Amaru kini berjalan mengekori Sakura di belakang, ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap seakan siap memergoki seorang pencuri di sekitar sini.

"Suaranya berasal dari gudang kebersihan." sahut Sakura kecil. Amaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam juga berat, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia dan Amaru tepat berada di depan pintu gudang kebersihan tak jauh dari lapangan parkir saat ini. Mereka berdua tengah dilanda kegugupan dan ketakutan yang luarbiasa.

Sakura memimpin di depan, dengan Amaru di sampingnya. Jemari lentik Sakura terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu, namun Amaru menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" tanya Amaru cemas.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, Amaru. Tidak ada alasan untuk lari atau mundur, menganggap seolah-olah ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Jika aku pergi, hal ini pasti akan terus menghantuiku seumur hidup." jawab Sakura yakin.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku mengerti." ujar Amaru pelan.

"Kurasa kau bisa mundur beberapa langkah, karena setelah aku membuka pintu ini, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Tentu." sahut Amaru sembari bergerak mundur.

Kenop pintu diputar begitu saja, menghasilkan suara gesekan antara besi berkarat yang saling beradu. Perlahan Sakura mendorong pintu cokelat itu hingga terbuka, menampilkan celah sempit yang memperlihatkan keadaan gudang di dalamnya.

Sakura melangkah maju, masuk ke dalam gudang kebersihan yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan-peralatan seperti kain pel, sapu, serta barang-barang tak terpakai lainnya. Sejauh ini _emerald_nya tidak menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kecuali dengan keadaan gudang yang benar-benar berantakan. Seakan-akan seseorang telah mengacaukan gudang dengan menjatuhkan barang-barang yang digantung rapi dengan sengaja.

DUK.

"AH!" Sakura melonjak kaget melihat sesuatu terjatuh cukup keras tepat di belakangnya. Sapu ukuran kecil telah terjatuh tanpa ia sendiri tahu apa penyebabnya.

Keadaan gudang yang remang seperti ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat. Hanya ada satu sumber cahaya yang ada, yaitu sebuah jendela kecil yang terletak di bagian paling atas gudang. Sakura sendiri mencoba untuk menyalakan lampu yang ada, namun hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Lampu-lampu yang ada sudah rusak, begitupun dengan saklar utama.

Sakura tidak mendengar langkah kaki siapapun kecuali langkah kakinya sendiri, ini artinya Amaru tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gudang yang cukup luas ini.

Entah hal apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya hingga ia mempunyai keberanian untuk masuk ke dalam gudang kebersihan ini. Entah mengapa keinginan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi begitu kuat menarik hatinya.

"AH!" pekik Sakura kecil. "Apa itu?"

_Emerald _Sakura membulat saat melihat seekor burung gagak hitam bertengger manis di atas papan kayu berukuran sedang saat ini. Apa yang burung itu lakukan di sini?

"Apakah kau yang membuat semua kekacauan ini?" tanya Sakura berjalan mendekat menghampiri buruk gagak hitam itu.

"Jangan takut, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." ujar Sakura kecil sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, membuat burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya kecil dan akhirnya bertengger nyaman di lengannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendapati burung itu tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun padanya. Dengan segera, ia berbalik menuju pintu gudang, dimana Amaru tengah cemas menunggu kedatangannya saat ini.

"Sakura!" seru Amaru senang berlari memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Amaru-"

"Aku khawatir sekali. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padamu." ujar Amaru melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, beralih menatap _emerald _Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat apa yang kutemukan di dalam gudang." seru Sakura menunjukan lengan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amaru bingung.

"Amaru, jangan bercanda. Kau tidak lihat di lenganku ini ada-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya seketika, ia terkejut saat buruk gagak yang ia temukan di dalam gudang kebersihan itu menghilang begitu saja dari lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amaru cepat.

"Seekor burung gagak hitam yang kupikir...dialah yang membuat kekacauan serta suara-suara aneh di dalam gudang." jelas Sakura tercekat. Bagaimana bisa burung itu menghilang?

"Sa-sakura...maksudmu, burung di atas sana?" tanya Amaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada seekor burung hitam yang tengah bertengger manis di atas sebuah tiang besi, diikuti oleh Sakura setelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat saat ini.

"Tunggu, biar kuperjelas. Jadi, burung itu yang kau temukan di dalam sana? Sakura, demi Tuhan, burung itu sudah ada di atas sana sejak kau masuk ke dalam gudang tadi." jelas Amaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, Amaru. Burung itu yang kutemukan di dalam gudang tadi, bahkan aku mengenal goresan kecil di sekitar matanya." ujar Sakura tak mengerti, merasa bingung atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Kau tahu Sakura, bahkan saat kau datang menghampiriku, aku tidak melihat apapun selain kau-"

"AMARU!" panggilan seseorang yang Amaru kenal, membuatnya menghentikan kalimatnya seketika.

"Paman Shino!" wajah Amaru kembali cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang mulai memburuk kembali, setelah siang tadi sempat turun hujan dan berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku harus pulang, Sakura. Mungkin kau tidak keberatan jika ikut pulang bersama kami, kurasa hujan akan segera turun." tawar Amaru menunggu jawaban yang akan Sakura berikan, berharap Sakura menerimanya.

"Aku-"

"Amaru, cepatlah! Hujan akan segera turun!" seru paman Shino lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, paman!" sahut Amaru setelahnya.

"Tak apa, Amaru. Lebih baik kau segera pulang, paman Shino menunggumu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuselesaikan saat ini."

"Sakura..."

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja." sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kukatakan padamu, Sakura." Amaru menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil, kemudian berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Berhati-hatilah, seseorang tengah mengawasimu." bisik Amaru kecil, membuat _emerald _Sakura membulat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok!" Amaru berlari kecil dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan seiring dengan kepergiannya bersama paman Shino keluar gerbang kampus ini menggunakan sepeda motor.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia jatuh terduduk karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan akhirnya menangis dalam diam. Mengabaikan desiran angin sore yang membuat tengkuknya meremang seketika. Sakura takut. Ia begitu takut saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikirannya mati begitu saja.

_**'Cherry, ada apa?'**_

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura kecil menyapu keadaan sekitarnya yang justru tidak menunjukan apapun sejauh ini.

_**'Mengapa kau menangis?'**_

Suara itu lagi, suara yang sama seperti saat ia berada di depan perpustakaan pagi tadi.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, ia menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia bangkit dan kembali mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tunjukan dirimu! Bisakah kau keluar dan menemuiku, sekarang?! Apa kau akan terus menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan dirimu seperti itu! Keluarlah!" seru Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat saat ini.

_**'Cherry, apakah kau begitu merindukanku, hingga kau memintaku menemuimu sekarang?'**_

"Keluarlah!"

_**'Baiklah jika kau yang meminta.'**_

Hening. Suara itu menghilang bagai diterbangkan oleh angin dan akhirnya raib begitu saja dari pendengarannya.

Sakura bergegas bangkit, dan akhirnya berlari menuju toilet wanita. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah diselimuti dengan jutaan emosi yang siap meledak kapanpun.

Sakura melangkah gontai memasuki toilet dan segera berlalu menuju _wastafel _terdekat hingga ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Keadaannya begitu berantakan saat ini. Bahkan rambut panjangnya yang sengaja ia ikat terlihat begitu kusut. Dengan cepat Sakura melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja.

Sakura memutar keran, merasakan dinginnya air yang mengalir membasahi kulitnya. Rasanya menyejukkan sekali. Perlahan, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, merasakan sensasi yang luarbiasa saat ini.

"Sakura."

Sakura terperanjat beberapa detik. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan melihat sosok lain tepat di belakangnya.

"Sasuke." ujar Sakura bersiap untuk berbalik menghadap sang pria, namun dengan cepat pria _onyx _itu menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura berusaha keras menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Ini toilet wanita." sambung Sakura cepat.

"Kau tidak-"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam di sini. Aku hanya melihatmu menangis dan berlari kesini. Kupikir sesuatu telah terjadi padamu." sahut Sasuke tenang.

Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke dari pantulan cermin yang ada, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang akan pria itu lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku-"

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku bisa membantumu." sahut Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Sakura saat ini, semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan sang gadis merah muda yang terlihat tidak berdaya ini.

"Aku...baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa ini?" Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura dari belakang, "Aku tahu kau baru saja menangis, Sakura." Sakura bergeming mendengarnya, ia memejamkan _emerald_nya rapat, merasakan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu." ujar Sasuke kecil. Bibirnya beralih pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura, mengecupnya _intens, _membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan desahannya yang siap untuk keluar kapan saja.

"Ku-kumohon...hentikan." ujar Sakura bersusah payah untuk berbicara senormal mungkin saat ini, nafasnya berat dan memburu.

"Tunggu, ada apa dengan Haruno Sakura saat ini? Kupikir kau akan melawan, seperti saat pertemuan kita di kantin dan di koridor siang tadi." Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Ia mulai memainkan ujung rambut Sakura dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu kanan Sakura, menghirup aroma memabukkan dari tubuh sang gadis saat ini.

"Aku bisa menghajarmu kapanpun aku mau. Aku perlu mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghormati seorang gadis, Sasuke." seru Sakura tajam.

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke tertawa kecil, yang terdengar menggema di toilet saat ini. Ia memutar tubuh Sakura agar bisa memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana jika gadis yang harus kuhormati ini justru terlihat haus akan sentuhanku?" tanya Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding di sampingnya. Sakura memekik kecil, merasakan nyeri luar biasa di punggungnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang pikiranku! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku!" seru Sakura marah.

"Ck. Kau benar, aku tidak tahu isi pikiranmu saat ini. Kau tidak terbaca." sahut Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura, menggigitnya kecil, menyebabkan ruam-ruam kemerahan di kulit Sakura saat ini. Dan Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu sekali, namun berkali-kali. Tanpa Sakura sadari, desahannya pun lolos, membuat Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ahhh...e-ennggghhh...a-ahhnn..."

"Cu-cukup...a-ahhh..."

Sakura meremas kuat-kuat kemeja biru tua Sasuke saat ini, ia tidak peduli jika kemeja itu akan kusut nantinya.

"Ahh...apa yang kau-"

"Sshhh..." Sasuke meletakkan jemarinya tepat di depan bibir Sakura, "Cukup diam dan nikmati saja." lanjut Sasuke dengan nada seduktif kentara di dalamnya.

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mulai menaikkan kaos merahnya, menampilkan perutnya begitu saja. Tak cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke mengelus perutnya pelan, tanpa menghilangkan seringai menakutkan dari wajahnya.

Sakura bereaksi, ia bersiap menampar pemuda tak tahu diri di depannya ini, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mampu menangkisnya dengan mudah dan mengunci kedua tangannya erat dan meletakkannya tepat di samping wajahnya.

Tidak. Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia tidak mungkin kalah secepat ini. Sakura bersiap menendang Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mampu mengunci pergerakan kakinya dan merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan kedua kaki Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke seolah-olah bisa membaca pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" seru Sakura memaksakan suaranya yang sudah terdengar parau dan serak.

"Hukuman pertama, untuk mulutmu, Sakura." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Ia mencium bibir ranum Sakura penuh dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Ciuman yang kasar, menuntut, penuh nafsu. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga Sakura bisa merasakan bau amis karat membasahi bibirnya. Sasuke menggila. Pria ini gila!

"Hmmpphh..." desah Sakura tertahan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap semua kegilaan ini segera berakhir.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang pria menghentikan kegiatannya. _Onyx_nya menatap tajam _emerald _di hadapannya.

"Cukup."

Detik berikutnya, Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke, dan kali ini ia berhasil. Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sebagai balasan.

"Aku-"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Sasuke memeluknya erat, membuat Sakura diam tak berkutik selama beberapa detik.

Kulit dingin Sasuke -_terlampau dingin_\- kembali menyentuh punggungnya, mengelusnya lembut. Sakura hanyut dalam pelukan itu, ia memejamkan kedua _emerald_nya rapat-rapat.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke, aku takut." gumam Sakura kecil, membalas pelukan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku takut." racau Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf untuk apa yang kulakukan padamu hari ini. Pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita hari ini memang berjalan buruk. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku minta maaf." ujar Sasuke sembari membelai lembut sebelah pipi Sakura.

PLAK.

_Onyx _Sasuke membulat menyadari Sakura baru saja menamparnya saat ini. Menampar untuk yang kedua kalinya di saat yang sama.

"Itu untukmu, Sasuke! Kau pria brengsek!" seru Sakura penuh emosi.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia kembali berjalan mendekat, "Bisakah kau jaga mulutmu itu, Sakura." sahut Sasuke tanpa emosi.

"Dua tamparan yang kau berikan, tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Dengan satu kali tarikan, Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura dalam ciuman kasarnya yang lebih menyiksa dari sebelumnya. Memaksa lidahnya masuk untuk menginvasi mulut sang gadis sesuka hatinya. Menciptakan benang-benang saliva yang lolos dari mulut keduanya.

"Engghhh..."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia berharap seseorang datang menolongnya. Membantunya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar Tuhan mau mengabulkan keinginannya saat ini. Sakura sudah tidak kuat, tubuhnya melemah, kepalanya dilanda oleh rasa pening yang begitu hebat. Tidak hanya itu, lagi-lagi gigitan Sasuke di bibir bawahnya memaksanya kembali merasakan darah segar yang turun membasahi bibirnya.

"Hmmpphh..." desah Sakura lagi dengan air mata telah turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Hati Sakura tersayat perih melihat kondisinya yang tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Lagi. Lagi. Di lain sisi Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang datang padanya. Ia kembali menggila dengan mencium Sakura tanpa ampun. Mengabaikan keadaan sang gadis yang benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Ia menyukai ciuman ini. Ia terlanjur mencintainya.

Ciuman panjang yang begitu menyiksa itu berakhir. Sasuke puas, ia puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Kini Sakura berada dalam pelukannya, ia jatuh terkulai lemah dengan noda darah yang telah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

"Sakura, tidurlah." ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sakura terdiam dengan kesadaran yang sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Terlebih hatinya, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau kelelahan, kita lanjutkan permainan ini nanti."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri keluar dari toilet wanita menuju parkiran, dimana mobilnya berada.

Mengabaikan hujan yang turun dengan deras dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke tetap berjalan tenang dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Sakura. Bahkan disaat kau tak sadarkan diri sekalipun."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Click Next Chapter**


	4. I Really Like You

"Ketakutan yang kurasakan membuatku gila. Bayang-bayang itu selalu menghantuiku setiap saat. Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh membencinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miss Arachin**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Main Characters : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Naruto U., Sai**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M, Warning Inside. NC-17**

**.**

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasori-_kun_. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Jadikanlah aku milikmu. Selamanya."

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ****I Really Like You**

Derasnya hujan setia mengguyur kota Konoha sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Gemuruh petir dan kilat tedengar saling bersahutan membentuk sebuah irama yang menakutkan bagi setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Langit gelap kelabu belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda pergerakan apapun untuk segera menghilang dan membiarkan sang mentari menyeruak masuk menyinari permukaan kota yang terlihat kelam sore ini.

Sasuke tengah mengendarai mobil _sport _hitam miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang, melawan arah jatuhnya hujan yang tampak semakin deras saat ini. Kedua _onyx_nya sesekali berpaling pada seorang gadis yang belum sadarkan diri di sampingnya. Ada perasaan mengganggu yang menggerogoti hatinya saat pandangannya beralih menatap gadis itu.

"Cih." dengusnya kecil.

Melihat Sakura tak sadarkan diri seperti itu membuatnya harus berpikir berulang kali mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya jika ia mendahulukan hasrat dibandingkan akal sehat.

Tapi setidaknya itu hukuman yang pantas Sakura dapatkan untuk saat ini. Untuk apa ia menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi?

Mudah saja baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura satu hari penuh, melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. Ia bisa pergi memesan kamar eksklusif di hotel berkelas dan turut membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Kembali _bermain_ hingga ia puas.

Ya, tentu saja. Ia _makhluk_ yang haus akan kepuasan.

Namun hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi adalah jika Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya di dalam sebuah ranjang hotel bersama pria yang telah _bermain_ dengannya di dalam toilet dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan banyaknya _kiss mark_ di setiap inci kulitnya. Mungkin gadis itu akan berteriak histeris dan menamparnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Itu yang pertama.

Belum lagi jika kedua orangtua Sakura menanyakan berbagai macam hal padanya –_menginterogasinya_-, jika Sasuke memulangkan Sakura keesokan harinya tanpa pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya. Itu pasti akan sangat mengganggu dan merepotkan. Dan Sasuke benci hal itu.

Karena tentu saja, saat mereka _bermain_, Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah, ia akan melakukannya hingga ia merasa puas. Melupakan semua hal yang ada dan hanya fokus pada gadis itu. Dan yang terpenting, _bermain _seperti itu membutuhkan waktu yang panjang.

Anehnya, seharusnya Sasuke bisa bersikap sedikit lebih tenang saat ini, ia telah menghapus ingatan Sakura tentang apa yang telah terjadi antara gadis itu dan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan kalau perlu, harusnya Sasuke bisa bernafas lega, setelah ingatan Sakura terhapus sempurna, ia bisa memanfaatkan gadis itu agar keinginannya terpenuhi. Menjadi bonekanya kalau perlu. Ia bisa menggunakan gadis itu sebagai _pemuas hasratnya_ kapanpun ia menginginkannya.

Tapi tetap saja, ada hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Dan itu membuat hatinya tersiksa. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak dapat memastikan apakah ingatan Sakura telah hilang atau justru sebaliknya, tidak hilang sama sekali.

Dari awal Sasuke tahu, Sakura gadis yang berbeda. Jelas, ia salah karena telah menghapus ingatan Sakura disaat gadis itu hilang kesadarannya.

Dan yang terpenting, ia salah karena memilih Sakura sebagai _mangsanya_.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dengan wajahnya yang terlihat damai saat tak sadarkan diri, berbeda jauh saat mereka berada di dalam toilet tadi. Sasuke dengan jelas menangkap ketakutan, kemarahan, dan kebencian yang gadis itu rasakan terhadapnya campur aduk menjadi satu. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Sasuke tertarik. Ia merasa perlu meneliti gadis ini lebih jauh lagi.

Jika sebelumnya ia mendapati gadis yang dengan bodohnya mau memberikan hal berharga untuknya begitu saja, tanpa berpikir panjang, atau kemungkinan yang lain, gadis yang ia temui akan memohon, bersujud padanya agar Sasuke bisa membebaskannya tanpa perlu kehilangan nyawa. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu berani melakukan perlawanan, walaupun Sasuke tahu, Sakura begitu lemah baginya -_sangat lemah_-. Dengan dua tamparan di wajahnya, Sasuke bisa saja membunuh Sakura dengan mudahnya. Ia bisa melakukannya, bahkan tanpa harus menyentuh tubuh Sakura sekalipun.

Tapi sayangnya, belum saatnya ia membunuh gadis itu.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke lagi.

Entah berapa kali Sasuke mendecih dan mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat stir pengemudi tepat di depannya. Ia emosi saat ini. Jalan pikirannya seakan mati begitu saja. Semuanya terlihat kacau.

Tentu saja, tidak serta merta Sasuke tiba-tiba meluapkan emosinya yang sulit dikendalikan seperti ini. Hal ini bermula saat Sakura jatuh pingsan di toilet. Hal itulah klimaks emosinya hingga saat ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Kau begitu menggoda, Sakura. Bahkan disaat kau tak sadarkan diri sekalipun."_

_Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat menyadari Sakura terkulai pasrah dalam pelukannya. Sasuke puas untuk hari ini. Setidaknya, ia bisa menaklukkan Sakura hingga gadis itu tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan apapun lagi padanya. Dan Sasuke selalu menang, dalam hal apapun. Kemenangan adalah sebuah ketetapan untuknya._

_"Enghh..." lenguhan kecil terdengar dari balik bibir Sakura yang kemerahan dan sedikit membengkak saat ini. Kedua matanya masih terpejam._

_"Sa-"_

_"Sa...so...ri..."_

_Sasuke begitu terkejut saat Sakura menyebutkan nama seseorang saat ini, dan ia yakin, Sakura baru saja menyebutkan nama seorang pria. Seorang pria yang ia yakini sebagai seseorang yang istimewa bagi gadis itu._

_Bagaimana tidak, Sakura menyebutkan nama seseorang disaat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Bukan namanya, nama yang seharusnya Sakura ucapkan sekarang._

_"Sa-so-ri..." ujar Sakura lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau._

_Sasuke menatap tajam gadis tak berdosa di pelukannya, seakan siap membunuhnya kapanpun ia menginginkannya. Dengan cepat, ia menyandarkan tubuh lemah Sakura di dinding terdekat dan mendudukannya perlahan._

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya, selang beberapa detik kemudian manik _onyx_nya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dengan tanda tiga titik hitam melingkar di setiap iris matanya. Ia menyeringai penuh arti. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyampirkan surai merah muda yang menutupi wajah sang gadis, menampilkan wajah elok yang membuatnya terpana beberapa detik._

_Seberkas cahaya biru yang begitu menyilaukan keluar dari ujung-ujung jarinya yang mampu menyinari ruangan toilet yang gelap saat ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menggigit kecil jari telunjuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dengan bau amis karat menyengat. Telunjuknya beralih pada dahi Sakura -_membentuk pola dua buah segitiga yang saling berlawan hingga terlihat membentuk sebuah bintang, dengan lingkaran yang terhubung di setiap sudut-sudut bintang tersebut_\- meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah berpola yang terlihat kontras di dahi Sakura saat ini._

_"Hapus!" serunya kemudian._

_Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Pola darah yang ia buat terlihat bercahaya sebelum akhirnya memudar perlahan._

_Ia tengah menghapus ingatan Sakura saat ini, prosesnya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit hingga ingatannya bisa benar-benar terhapus sempurna._

_"Setelah ini berlalu, kita akan bersenang-senang, Sakura. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi tokoh utama yang sempurna dalam permainanku nanti."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Memikirkan hal itu membuat emosinya kembali meluap sempurna. Siapa pria bernama Sasori itu? Apa hubungan pria itu dengan Sakura? Mengapa disaat Sakura tak sadarkan diri, nama Sasori-lah yang muncul? Begitu banyak pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi, rencana yang telah ia susun tidak boleh hancur begitu saja dengan munculnya hama pengganggu seperti Sasori itu. Sasuke tahu, hanya satu jawaban yang paling memungkinkan saat ini. Sebuah jawaban yang menjelaskan posisi Sasori bagi Sakura.

"Sa-so-ri..." gumam Sakura kecil.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut mendengar gumaman kecil di sampingnya. Ia tidak suka hal ini, untuk kesekian kalinya nama pria itu yang Sakura katakan. Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura pikirkan saat ini?

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di jalan yang terlihat lengang sore ini. Mengabaikan emosinya sesaat, masih ada hal penting yang harus ia urus sekarang. Perhatiannya kini terpusat pada Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri sepenuhnya, hanya gumaman kecil serta lenguhan tak jelas yang bisa ia tangkap sejauh ini.

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu menghapus tanda ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan tanda merah seperti ini." ujar Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura, mengelus bibir sang gadis dengan ujung jemarinya penuh damba, dan akhirnya mengecupnya lembut.

Setelah kecupan singkat yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu selesai, Sasuke segera menjauhkan dirinya. Jemarinya terulur menyentuh ruam-ruam kemerahan yang tercetak dengan jelas di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. Cahaya putih tiba-tiba saja muncul dan dalam hitungan detik mampu menghapus bersih _kiss mark_ yang telah Sasuke buat sebelumnya.

Satu menit berlalu, kini leher Sakura bersih tanpa ruam-ruam kemerahan sedikitpun. Kulit putih susunya hilang tanpa tanda kepemilikan apapun.

"Dengan begini, semuanya telah selesai. Aku hanya perlu mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sasuke kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan seiring kepergiannya menuju pusat kota.

Hujan tampaknya sudah mulai mereda. Langit menampakkan cahaya terang samar. Menunjukan sedikit tanda-tanda pergerakan dengan memberikan kesempatan bagi sang mentari untuk menunjukan eksistensinya saat ini.

"Jadi namanya Sasori ya? Menarik."

* * *

Seorang pria dengan surai kuning menyalanya duduk di atas sebuah batu dengan permukaannya yang datar sembari menatap langit yang masih saja menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan air walaupun intensitasnya berkurang saat ini.

_Aquamarine _indahnya mengerjap kecil tatkala tetesan air yang jatuh datang menimpa wajahnya. Sebagian orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa hujan adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan begitu mengganggu, namun baginya hujan adalah hal indah yang harus ia nikmati keberadaannya. Harus ia syukuri, lebih tepatnya.

Mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam tanpa atasan apapun dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, wajahnya kembali menengadah melihat sang langit kelabu. Senyum manis tersungging sempurna di wajahnya.

Seharusnya ia merasa kedinginan saat ini, seharusnya ia bergegas pergi dan mencari tempat berteduh. Menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah dengan secangkir cokelat panas atau duduk di depan perapian, paling tidak ia bisa bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya dengan alunan-alunan musik pengiring tidur di atas ranjang.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tidak merasakan hawa dingin apapun menerjang tubuhnya. Sejujurnya tubuhnya yang lebih panas dari suhu tubuh manusia normal pada umumnya, membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan hal yang umumnya manusia _biasa _rasakan.

Karenanya, ia begitu bersemangat saat mengetahui hujan akan segera turun. Ia sudah bersiap beberapa saat sebelumnya. Hujan adalah hal manusiawi yang setidaknya dapat ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya, membuatnya melupakan sejenak _siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya_.

'_Jati diriku, ya?_' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ia tertawa hambar merenungi kehidupannya sekarang.

Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh bahu kanannya. Di sanalah, di sanalah tempat dimana jati dirinya berada. Sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang diwujudkan dalam bentuk tato simbol kuno turun-temurun yang mempunyai makna magis dan tentu saja, menunjukkan _identitasnya_. Sebuah simbol berbentuk lingkaran dengan lingkaran-lingkaran lain di tengahnya yang berpusat di satu titik.

"Entah mengapa aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya hingga sekarang."

Naruto, masih saja membiarkan tetesan air jatuh membasahi setiap inci kulit _tanning_-nya. Merasakan kenyamanan tak terhingga hingga tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang ia temui pagi tadi.

Seorang gadis yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Kurasa kau sudah melupakanku, Sakura. Tapi aku memakluminya, sudah sekian tahun kita berpisah." ujarnya kecil.

Ingatannya kembali melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura di koridor kampus. Sakura sudah jauh berbeda jika ia melihat sekilas penampilan gadis musim semi itu. Surai indahnya telah memanjang, membuatnya tampil semakin cantik dan anggun.

Naruto tahu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura berlangsung cukup buruk, dengan kata lain tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Apalagi ia bisa menangkap ketakutan terpancar jelas di balik wajah Sakura, entah ketakutan apa yang gadis itu rasakan saat bertemu dengannya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Naruto bertekad menghapuskan rasa takut yang Sakura rasakan padanya, mengubahnya menjadi perasaan yang dulu pernah gadis itu rasakan padanya empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Kilat datang tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mengerjap terkejut beberapa kali. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk saat ini.

"Sakura..." gumam Naruto kecil sembari menyentuh dadanya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja teralihkan pada gadis itu.

Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke rencanakan saat ini, tapi jika dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku akan ada di sana untuk menghentikannya."

Naruto bergegas bangkit dari tempatnya saat ini. Mengamati keadaan sekitar lalu menyeringai tipis saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada kehadiran siapapun di hutan ini kecuali dirinya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar desiran angin datang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun serta menimbulkan suara gemerisik pepohonan di belakangnya.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju tepi atas tebing dengan ketinggian mencapai puluhan meter. Mengamati keadaan di bawahnya yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan laut luas tanpa gulungan ombak.

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan, seperti biasanya." ujar Naruto dengan tawa kecil meremehkan.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah mengapa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat adrenalinnya terpacu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya. Walaupun nyatanya, ia sudah -_bahkan terlalu sering_\- melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Lagipula ini adalah bagian dari hiburan. Setidaknya hiburan untuk bisa melupakanmu sebentar, Sakura."

Merasa siap, Naruto akhirnya terjun menuju laut lepas dengan membiarkan kedua _aquamarine_nya tetap terbuka. Tubuhnya seakan bereaksi begitu saja sebagai tanggapan atas aksinya saat ini.

"WOOHOO!" serunya lantang.

Naruto menikmatinya, ia menikmati momen saat tubuhnya merasakan gesekan antara angin ditambah dengan tetesan air hujan seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Dan inilah hal yang selalu Naruto lakukan untuk melampiaskan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diutarakannya pada siapapun. Melampiaskannya dengan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya -_bagi manusia biasa_\- seperti terjun dari atas tebing dengan ketinggian beberapa puluh meter tanpa rasa takut yang menyelimuti sedikitpun.

Ia tertawa. Tawa yang memecah keheningan hutan saat ini. Tawa yang bahkan terdengar lebih keras dari pada hantaman air pada batu-batu karang serta gulungan ombak yang akhirnya mulai terbentuk.

Tawa kepedihan yang begitu kentara di dalamnya.

BYUR.

Naruto menghantam permukaan laut hingga menimbulkan gelombang-gelombang kecil di sekitarnya dengan cipratan-cipratan air yang mengikutinya, bersamaan dengan munculnya petir di langit, menampilkan cahaya elok yang menakutkan. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya lebih dalam menuju dasar laut tanpa berniat untuk kembali ke permukaan dan mencoba berenang menuju tepi pantai.

Naruto menyukai keadaan di dalam laut seperti ini. Hening. Gelap. Tidak ada hal-hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya, terlebih hatinya. _Aquamarine _Naruto tertutup sempurna. Pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Ia tidak tahu arus laut akan membawanya kemana, nyatanya ia akan tetap mengikutinya.

Apakah saat ini ia bunuh diri?

Apakah saat ini ia akan mati?

Apakah _makhluk _sepertinya akan mati semudah itu?

Apakah...

Apakah...

'_Naruto!_'

_Aquamarine _Naruto terbuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan kondisi penglihatannya dengan keadaan laut yang gelap saat ini. Ia yakin seseorang baru saja menyerukan namanya.

Tunggu. Seseorang?

Di tempat seperti ini?

'_Naruto!_'

Lagi-lagi seruan itu terdengar.

Naruto menyapu pandangannya pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun sejauh ini. Kalaupun seseorang mengikutinya, seharusnya Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya sejak awal. Tentu saja, Naruto pasti sudah mencium bau tubuhnya juga mendengar pergerakannya, walaupun saat ini Naruto berada di dalam air sekalipun. Pendengaran dan penciumannya sangatlah tajam.

'_Aku tidak menemukan hawa keberadaan siapapun di sini._'

'_Kembalilah, Naruto. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu._'

Naruto terdiam. Suara itu. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang sudah tidak asing dalam hidupnya.

Suara Sakura.

Ya, Haruno Sakura.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

'_Bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir! Cepat berenang ke permukaan!_'

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia mungkin sedang berhalusinasi. Dan halusinasi ini membuatnya gila!

'_Naruto! Kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu padaku... bahwa...ki...kan...lalu...ber...sa..._'

Naruto terkesiap mendengarnya. Suara itu semakin terdengar samar dan akhirnya menghilang begitu saja di telan arus laut.

Deg. Deg._ Aquamarine_nya membulat. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto segera berenang ke permukaan tanpa ragu. Makhluk sepertinya memang diberkahi sebuah kelebihan dengan bisa bertahan di dalam air kurang lebih setengah jam tanpa bernafas. Dan dengan waktu yang tersisa saat ini, ia masih bisa berenang menuju tepi pantai.

'_Terimakasih banyak, Sakura._' gumam Naruto dalam hati. '_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janjiku!_'

Mungkin saat ini kegilaan telah menutupi hati dan akal sehatnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli sedikitpun. Jika kegilaan ini bisa membawanya menuju ke sebuah tempat bernama kebahagiaan, ia tidak akan pernah ragu. Dan buktinya, ia telah mencapai jembatan kebahagiaan itu. Dan Sakura-lah jembatan kebahagiannya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa meraihnya.

'_Aku memang terlalu banyak memikirkanmu, Sakura. Mungkin kau muncul sebagai halusinasiku saat ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku yakin...kebahagiaan yang selama ini kucari akan segera kuraih!_'

Naruto terus berenang secepat yang ia bisa menuju tepi pantai dimana mobil _sport_ jingganya terparkir sempurna di sana, mengabaikan lolongan serigala-serigala hutan yang terdengar di dalam hutan.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak punya waktu sekarang."

* * *

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada arloji hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya saat ini. Ia masih punya watu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk tiba di kediaman Sakura tepat pukul lima. Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya ia menepikan mobilnya. Dan beruntung ia menemukan _rest area_ terdekat.

Ia baru teringat akan pakaian Sakura yang basah akibat hujan saat ia membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya di kampus tadi. Akibatnya, pakaian basah Sakura terlihat mencetak beberapa bagian penting tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang pria, sudah seharusnya Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

Dengan cepat Sasuke beralih pada ransel hitamnya di jok belakang. Mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja putih kotak-kotak biru untuk Sakura kenakan saat ini. Setelah menyimpan ransel hitamnya kembali, ia beralih pada Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah...aku harus bisa menahannya." gumam Sasuke kecil.

Dengan lembut tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keadaannya saat ini, Sasuke meraih kaos lengan panjang merah Sakura, menaikkannya sedikit, sebelum sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ahh..." bersamaan dengan lenguhan kecil itu terdengar, _emerald_ indah Sakura terbuka perlahan.

"Uhh...ke...pa...la...ku..." ujar Sakura terbata-bata. "pusing...sekali..." lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Kedua tangannya masih berada di ujung kaos Sakura saat ini, bersiap untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ahh..."

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan mengganti pakaianmu." titah Sasuke kemudian.

Tangan kanan Sasuke beralih pada tiga kancing di bagian atas kaos Sakura, membukanya cepat. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuka kaos merah Sakura dan menyimpannya perlahan di jok belakang bersama ranselnya.

Sejauh ini Sakura tidak melayangkan protes apapun padanya, dan Sasuke yakin, hal ini karena kesadaran Sakura memang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya terlihat sayu seolah rasa pening benar-benar telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia menelan _saliva_nya dalam-dalam. Hasrat liarnya muncul begitu saja saat melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Sakura tidak mengenakan atasan apapun selain kain penutup hitam tanpa corak di dadanya, menampilkan bagian tubuh polos lain yang membuat Sasuke kembali menggila.

"Ck. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kurasa aku harus bisa menahannya saat ini. Hanya untuk saat ini."

Ia memakaikan Sakura kemeja putih miliknya yang terlihat besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Tapi setidaknya itu akan membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"Uhh...Sa-"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain menyadari bahwa nama seseorang akan terdengar setelahnya.

"-suke...a-pa...yang...kau...la-kukan..." tanya Sakura parau dengan kesadarannya yang lemah.

Deg.

Apa yang baru saja Sasuke dengar tadi?

Apakah Sakura baru saja memanggil namanya?

"Pakaianmu basah. Jadi aku menggantinya." jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Ke-palaku...pusing...sekali..." sebelah tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri. Kepalanya begitu berat saat ini.

"Pa-nas..." ujar Sakura kecil. Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya.

Satu kata yang terdengar mampu menyengat setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Ya. Panas sekali. Aku akan membantumu mendinginkannya." Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aku tahu aku selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu, Sakura." ujar Sasuke mengelus lembut sebelah pipi gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyadari perangkap yang telah disiapkan sang pemburu kepada mangsanya yang lengah.

Dalam satu gerakan Sasuke berhasil menyatukan jarak yang ada dengan sebuah ciuman memabukkan namun lembut, berbeda jauh saat mereka melakukannya di dalam toilet beberapa saat yang lalu. Lembut, menuntut, namun penuh dengan hasrat terpendam. Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan dan kepuasan yang selalu dengan mudah ia dapatkan dari siapapun. Dan ia bangga akan hal itu.

Rasa pening yang menghinggapi kepala Sakura hilang begitu saja saat menyadari perlakuan buruk Sasuke padanya di dalam mobil saat ini. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan pria _brengsek_ di depannya.

"Hmmpphh..." desah Sakura tertahan. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya. Menikmati pemandangan menggoda tepat di hadapannya.

"K-kau!"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Hanya untuk saat ini. Tatap mataku."

_Emerald_ Sakura mau tak mau teralihkan pada _onyx_ hitam Sasuke yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tanda tak lazim yang membuatnya merasa takut untuk sesaat.

Sakura terdiam. _Emerald _indahnya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh iris lain berwarna merah, serupa dengan sang pria yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini. Ayo Sakura, puaskan aku. Sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, senyuman kecil yang menggoda. Saat ini Sasuke telah menghilangkan kesadarannya dan menggantinya menjadi sosok Sakura di bawah kendali dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah." sahut Sakura kemudian.

Dalam satu kali tarikan, Sakura berhasil membawa Sasuke ke dalam ciumannya. Saling berbagi, saling memberi kehangatan, saling berbagi kenikmatan. Benang-benang _saliva _terlihat membasahi mulut keduanya. Mereka berdua saling menginvasi satu sama lain, walaupun saat ini Sasuke-lah sang pendominasi sesungguhnya.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Membawa Sasuke lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Meremas kecil surai sang pria yang berujung pada meningkatnya nafsu liar Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke menahan kedua lengannya di samping tubuh Sakura. Menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak mengganggu permainan mereka yang telah berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Suara-suara decapan mulut terdengar menjadi peramai suasana sore ini. Pagutan demi pagutan bibir yang penuh dengan nafsu mengubah suasana sore ini menjadi lebih panas dan jauh lebih_intens _dari sebelumnya, menciptakan atmosfer kenikmatan yang tak ternilai. Gairah yang menggebu, tubuh yang haus akan sentuhan satu sama lain, serta hal-hal lain di luar nalar manusia terjadi hari ini.

Ciuman panjang itu terhenti. Sasuke yang menghentikannya secara sepihak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku...tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun sekarang." jelas Sakura sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipinya secepat mungkin.

"Sudahlah. Kita hentikan." sahut Sasuke tenang, kembali menempatkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

"Jangan. Kumohon." seru Sakura menahan pergerakan lengan Sasuke saat ini, berharap pria itu mau merubah keputusannya.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya cepat, dan tepat saat itu pula kesadaran Sakura kembali sepenuhnya tanpa pengaruh dari siapapun.

Ia tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh siapapun.

Kesadaran Sakura memang telah kembali, namun jiwanya terguncang saat ini. Ia kembali jatuh pingsan dan akhirnya terlelap dalam kegelapan yang lagi-lagi menguasai tubuhnya, membawanya menuju jurang tak kasat mata yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan dirinya.

* * *

Percakapan mereka terhenti begitu saja saat menyadari ketukan pintu di ruang depan terdengar beberapa kali. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang selang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berlalu menghampiri seseorang yang telah menunggu di luar sana.

"Mungkin itu, Sakura!" seru wanita dengan surai kuning sebahunya datang tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan.

"Tenanglah, Mebuki." sahut suara lain yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ia menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah sang istri yang kelewat khawatir saat ini.

KLIK.

Pintu terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya wanita bernama Mebuki itu saat melihat anak gadisnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri berada dalam dekapan pria asing di hadapannya.

"SAKURA!" serunya terkejut.

"Ada apa, Mebuki?" tanya pria yang tak lain adalah suaminya, Kizashi.

"Sakura pingsan!" seru Mebuki histeris. Ia menutup mulutnya sembari menggeleng lemah dan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang terguncang saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kizashi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas di wajahnya. Perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada pria di hadapannya yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tenang tanpa emosi apapun di wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku harus membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam." jelas Sasuke kemudian.

"Ba-baiklah...kau bisa membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Mari kuantar." sahut Kizashi memberikan Sasuke jalan agar pria _onyx_ itu masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke mengikuti Kizashi menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dua rumah ini. Kizashi memimpin di depan dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Atmosfer yang ada saat ini didominasi oleh ketegangan dan kecanggungan sekaligus, khususnya Kizashi. Sepanjang perjalanan pun, keduanya memilih untuk diam tak berkutik, hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memilih mengisi kekosongan yang ada dengan mengamati lekat-lekat setiap ruangan yang ia temui di rumah ini. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang tampaknya begitu kelelahan setelah _permainan liar _mereka sebelumnya di dalam mobil.

Dalam hati tak henti-hentinya ia memuji keagresifan Sakura saat itu, dan Sasuke berharap, ya, ia -_sangat_\- berharap suatu saat nanti mereka bisa melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi, kapanpun ia menginginkannya. Dan ia tidak perlu mengendalikan Sakura seperti itu. Akan lebih menarik jika Sakura benar-benar memiliki sisi lain yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun dan hanya Sasuke yang mengetahuinya.

Langkahnya terhenti, lamunannya buyar, kini perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah pintu merah gelap dengan papan nama '_Saki_' di atasnya.

"Kau bisa membawa Sakura ke dalam. Aku akan turun ke bawah sebentar. Aku segera kembali."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil tatkala melihat Kizashi turun terburu-buru menuruni tangga dan beralih menuju ruang depan dimana Mebuki berada.

Ia memutar kenop pintu cepat, kemudian masuk dengan ke dalam dengan langkah tenang. Fokusnya beralih pada ranjang berukuran sedang dimana beberapa boneka beruang berbagai ukuran berada di atasnya.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura perlahan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di tepi ranjang. Ia menatap lekat-lekat kamar dengan nuansa merah muda kental di dalamnya. Sejauh ini ia memang menemukan berbagai barang dengan corak merah muda yang menunjukkan kesan feminin sang gadis.

Di sisi lain, bisa dibilang Sakura adalah gadis yang mencintai kebersihan. Semuanya disusun rapi dengan keteraturan yang tinggi. Kecuali meja belajarnya, dipenuhi tumpukan buku-buku tebal serta laptop yang terbuka. Gadis ini gila belajar rupanya.

Sejauh ini semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, hingga pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu.

_Onyx_nya menajam tatkala pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto berbingkai hitam indah dimana Sakura bersama dengan seorang pria yang saling merangkul mesra dengan latar belakang taman bunga indah di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat.

_'Jangan-jangan, dia adalah Sasori._' gumam Sasuke dalam hati menetap tak suka foto di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." seru suara berat di ambang pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Sasuke bergegas bangkit.

"Sejujurnya kami cukup terkejut mendapati Sakura pingsan seperti itu. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kami mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi Sakura tidak menjawab panggilan kami." jelas Kizashi melangkah kecil mendekati ranjang sembari merangkul erat bahu sang istri, Mebuki, penuh kehangatan.

"Kami sangat khawatir." sambung Mebuki setelahnya.

"Sebenarya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Mebuki cepat.

"Kurasa Sakura sakit." jawab Sasuke setenang biasanya.

"Sakit?" baik Mebuki maupun Kizashi saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Tadi pagi Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja." ujar Mebuki menatap cemas putri semata wayangnya.

"Kami bertemu di koridor sore ini. Setelah itu kulihat Sakura pergi ke toilet, namun selang beberapa menit Sakura belum juga kembali. Aku segera pergi menemuinya, dan yang kutemukan adalah Sakura jatuh pingsan di dalam toilet."

"Ya ampun, Sakura." ujar Mebuki menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

"Yang jelas, kami mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih padamu, nak. Jika kau tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, entah siapa yang akan datang menolongnya." ujar Kizashi sembari tersenyum.

"Kami berhutang budi padamu. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak karena telah menolong Sakura." ujar Mebuki menambahkan.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, kupikir aku harus segera pulang." Sasuke melangkah menuju ambang pintu, bersiap menuruni tangga.

"Kau yakin akan segera pulang? Aku bisa membuatkanmu secangkir teh hangat dan membawa beberapa manisan." tawar Mebuki cepat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pulang." tolak Sasuke halus.

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari." ujar Mebuki ramah.

"Ya. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu kapanpun." lanjut Kizashi kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berkunjung secepatnya. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak menuju beranda depan, menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan beralih pada mobilnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Kizashi dan Mebuki bersamaan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, melesat pergi dan akhirnya hilang di pertigaan jalan. Sementara itu Hizashi dan Mebuki memilih masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendudukan diri di sofa ruang depan dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu!" seru Mebuki membuyarkan lamunan Kizashi saat ini.

"Ayolah, Mebuki. Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu." sahut Kizashi cepat.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lupa."

"Apa yang kau lupakan?" tanya Kizashi heran.

"Kita tidak bertanya siapa nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menolong Sakura." jelas Mebuki kalut.

Hening.

"Kita bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura nanti." sahut Kizashi tenang.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tahu siapa orang yang telah menolongnya disaat dia pingsan seperti itu!" seru Mebuki geram.

"A-aku lupa." ujar Kizashi menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. Jujur, ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kizashi cepat saat melihat Mebuki bergegas bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku akan membuatkan Sakura teh hijau hangat." sahut Mebuki ketus.

"Aku juga ingin-"

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri!"

Mebuki pergi menuju dapur mengabaikan apapun yang suaminya katakan saat ini.

"Mengapa Mebuki marah padaku? Apa aku salah?" tanya Kizashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggeleng kecil, istrinya memang sulit ditebak. Sama seperti putrinya.

'_Anak dan ibu sama saja._'

* * *

_**Dimana aku? Semuanya terlihat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Apa yang terjadi?**_

_**"Cherry, ada apa?"**_

_**Tunggu, suara siapa itu?**_

_**"Aku..."**_

_**Syukurlah, semuanya mulai terlihat bercahaya. Samar-samar pandanganku teralihkan pada sebuah ruangan besar dengan pencahayaan minim di dalamnya. Terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran besar serta beberapa perabotan ukiran mahal lainnya. Apakah saat ini aku berada di dalam sebuah kamar? Tapi kau yakin, ini bukan kamarku. Kamar ini terlihat asing bagiku. Lalu, kamar siapa ini?**_

_**"Ada apa, Cherry?"**_

_**Apa? Suara itu lagi? Darimana datangnya suara itu?**_

_**Tubuhku segera bergerak saat menyadari suara-suara lain muncul di sini. Suara berat seorang pria yang bisa kutangkap saat ini.**_

_**Saat tubuhku berputar ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat dua orang -seorang pria dan seorang gadis, ah entahlah, mungkin wanita- saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain. Terlebih wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengelus lembut perutnya.**_

_**Tapi hal yang membuat tubuhku mati di tempat adalah...**_

_**Wanita itu...**_

_**Akulah wanita yang kulihat saat ini!**_

_**Aku yakin, akulah wanita itu atau...wanita itu adalah aku!**_

_**Bagaimana mungkin?**_

_**Aku melihat diriku sendiri bercengkerama dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak kukenali.**_

_**Ada apa ini?**_

_**"Aku hamil." ujarku, tidak, ujar wanita itu memandang penuh cinta pria di depannya.**_

_**"Kau...kau hamil?" tanya pria itu memastikan. Peluh dingin terlihat membasahi dahinya.**_

"_**Ya, aku akan menjadi seorang ibu." sahut wanita itu kecil sembari mengelus lembut perut datarnya yang ditutupi oleh gaun tidur putih tipis berenda.**_

"_**Aku...aku aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" sahut pria itu dengan raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya.**_

"_**Ya. Aku tahu itu."**_

_**Wanita itu berlari dan akhirnya mendekap erat pria –suaminya- penuh cinta.**_

_**Di sisi lain, aku hanya mematung tak percaya melihat semua ketidak masuk akalan ini terjadi. Seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas terlihat seperti diriku baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tes kehamilan yang menunjukan dua garis merah –tanda positif-. Benar-benar positif hamil!**_

_**Lalu, sejak kapan aku menikah?**_

_**Sejak kapan aku menemukan diriku sendiri seperti itu?**_

_**Dan lagi...siapa pria itu?**_

_**Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengenalinya!**_

_**Hanya ada satu pria yang kucintai saat ini, dan pria yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah pria yang kucintai!**_

_**Dia bukan Sasori-kun!**_

_**Karena aku hanya mencintai Sasori-kun!**_

_**Dan Sasori-kun lah pria yang kelak akan menikahiku, bukan pria itu!**_

_**Kututup mulutku rapat-rapat, berusaha menyembunyikan teriakan frustasi yang siap keluar kapan saja. Hatiku hancur. Kuharap ini semua tidak terjadi. Kuharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.**_

_**Satu dari sekian banyaknya mimpi buruk yang kualami sepanjang hidupku.**_

_**Tubuhku goyah dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk menghempas kerasnya lantai yang kurasakan malam ini. Tangisku akhirnya pecah begitu saja.**_

"_**Hati-hati.. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya." sahut wanita itu lagi. Sang pria duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengecup penuh cinta janin yang terbentuk di dalam perut sang istri.**_

"_**Aku berjanji tidak akan bermain kasar malam ini." ujar sang pria dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.**_

_**Pandanganku menatap tak suka pasangan yang kulihat saat ini. Mereka tengah bercumbu dengan pakaian yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Jijik. Itulah hal yang kurasakan saat ini.**_

_**Terlebih pada wanita itu. Kalaupun wanita itu benar-benar diriku, aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri.**_

_**Muak. Marah. Benci.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Aku lebih mencintaimu, Cherry."**_

_**Tidak. Kau salah! Kau tidak mencintai pria itu!**_

_**Kau hanya mencintai Sasori-kun!**_

_**Hanya Sasori-kun!**_

_**Sasori-kun...dimana kau saat ini?**_

_**Sasori-kun...**_

_**Sasori-kun...**_

* * *

"Sasori-_kun_!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Peluh dingin meluncur begitu saja membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat pasi saat ini. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Sasori-_kun_! Dimana Sasori-_kun_!"

"Sasori-_kun_!"

"Sakura, ada apa!" seru Mebuki datang terburu-buru menghampiri anak gadisnya yang terlihat ketakutan saat ini. Keadaannya begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Dimana Sasori-_kun_!" seru sang gadis lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sakura?" ujar Mebuki khawatir. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menyimpan semangkuk bubur hangat di meja terdekat dan segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, sayang." seru Mebuki mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sakura, menenangkan sang gadis dengan sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Ibu..." lirih Sakura membalas pelukan hangat sang ibu.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mebuki berturut-turut. Sebagai seorang ibu, hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"A-aku...aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasori-_kun_, sekarang." sahut Sakura kecil.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura? Ini sudah malam. Kita tidak mungkin meminta Sasori untuk datang. Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Pikiranmu pasti berantakan."

"Ibu..." Sakura melepas pelukan ibunya perlahan. Ia menatap lekat manik Mebuki, berharap ibunya mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

"Kumohon. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya sekarang. Kumohon." ujar Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ibu tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Baiklah, ibu tidak punya pilihan lain. Ibu akan segera menghubungi Sasori. Tapi ibu tidak bisa berjanji padamu bahwa Sasori akan datang secepatnya." Mebuki bergegas bangkit dari ranjang, membelai lembut surai Sakura penuh kasih sayang dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Habiskan buburmu. Kau belum makan malam." Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sakura menatap sendu kepergian Mebuki menuju ambang pintu yang balas menatapnya cemas selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

"Terimakasih banyak, bu." sahut Sakura setelahnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto berbingkai hitam dimana potret sang kekasih berada di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori-_kun_. Sangat."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
